Wolf Walker
by BornALegend
Summary: Link is a Wolf Walker, a creature that can be a wolf or a human. For this his old home has banished him out of fear. He thought that he had found a new home and could be happy there but Zant has taken over and his god reigns supreme. Link teams up with the princess of Twilight Kingdom, Midna, to save both his old home and his new. Alternate Universe retelling of Twilight Princess.
1. Prologue: Fear

Prologue: Fear

* * *

Link was as active as any young child could be, running around and playing with his friends, leaping fences and antagonizing the goats. Basically for the town of Ordon in Hyrule he was as normal a child as any you could want. He was naturally inquisitive and naturally goodhearted, and he liked to help people as much as he could. He was a good boy, and everyone in the village liked him. But on the eve of his seventh birthday something happened that changed that.

Link changed. One day while playing outside the house he turned into a wolf pup. His mother who saw the transformation panicked and grabbed the pup, bringing him inside before Link had time to realize that he had become a wolf. The boy's mother was not actually a human, though she was Hylian. She was a race that could take the form of a human and a wolf. However Link's father had married her because she couldn't change into her wolf form. In fact the race had all bit died out and now they were only a human race. Seeing the boy change into a wolf both made her heart soar and made her nervous. She knew if the villagers found out that her boy would be in danger.

She quickly brought Link inside and wrapped the pup in a blanket, holding him firmly to her chest, and probably a little too firmly. He wiggled and let out soft whines, but she kept shushing him over and over again. She looked out the front window, trying to see if anyone had noticed him. So far no one had. She took the pup to the couch and sat him down in her lap, cradling him gently. She then peered in at the pup's face.

Link was a boy that was just a little small for his age, and in his human form he had short blonde hair, strangely pointed ears, and blue eyes. As a wolf pup he had black fur with a white underbelly that formed odd shapes on his side. The white was rimmed with brown between the black and the white, and in the light it seemed to shine silver. The pup had a strange mark on his forehead as well that was white. The pup was a strange one, and had no markings that a normal wolf would have, and his eyes were still blue. Now they were full of fear and confusion, looking pleadingly at his mother. She felt her heart break a little at the sight.

"_Mom what's going on?_" Link asked, scared. "_Why do I look like this?_"

"Hush," she purred as convincingly as she could. "It's alright. Don't be scared."

She wasn't sure how she was going to explain to the boy what he was. As far as he'd known he'd been human, and she didn't want to frighten him too much with the knowledge that he was not human. But she had to tell him what he was now. There was simply no hiding it anymore. She'd hoped that he would never find that he had a wolf form. It had been nearly three hundred years since a wolf walker was last seen with a wolf form. But he had a wolf form, and there was no use pretending anymore. She smiled and stroked the boy's head.

"You're a Wolf Walker Link," she said gently. "You're a type of people that can change at will between a wolf and a human. I am also a wolf walker, but I never had a wolf form. This is normal sweety. You'll get used to it."

"_Then why did you bring me inside?_" Link asked. She pursed her lips a little.

"Because people are scared of people like us," she said. "You have to promise me that you won't turn into your wolf form again around other people."

Link quickly promised, but it was impossible for him to not take that form again. The next time he took his wolf form on accident was right in the middle of town. There was nothing but confusion and screams of terror as they found a young wolf in their midst. Link had been talking to Ilia, his best friend in the whole village. However he had gotten too excited and turned into the wolf. He had never seen such pure terror on her face before, and he never wanted to see it again. She went from laughing to running in fear and screaming about monsters.

Link's mother had run into the fray and scooped him up again, running to the house and locking herself and the tiny pup inside. But even trembling and hiding as far as he could into his mother's breast his sensitive ears could still hear the sounds coming from outside.

"What was that?" the mayor demanded. "We knew about your wife, but now your son is a beast too?"

"Bo he's just a boy," the boy's father tried to defend him. "I'm sure he can learn to control it."

"He is a beast, Kiln," the Mayor, Bo, cried. "Now that he has a wolf form there's no telling what he'll do. What if he gets loose? I won't have him running around threatening the life of my daughter."

"Ilia was just scared," Link's father Kiln said. "Link didn't hurt her. Please there has to be another way!"

"He has to go Kiln," Bo said with a growl. "He's too dangerous to keep around."

The conversation continued for several more minutes, and people began arguing back and forth for a long time. Link remained huddled in his mother's chest, still whining in his wolf form. The boy had little knowledge of what was going on, though he knew that they were angry and his mother was crying. He just shook a little as he listened to the angry voices outside demanding that he go. Go where? What was he supposed to do?

The boy's fate was taken up to a vote in the town center. His parents were brought forward, and the boy was left at home, trembling and listening to the far off sounds of the angry crowd. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew when after two hours the talked died down and his mother ran and pulled him into a hug, sobbing all the while, that something was terribly wrong.

His father all came in, and his face drawn and tight with pain. He simply looked at the boy, watching him. Link could do nothing but stare back. What was he going to do now? Slowly his father knelt and put a hand on the boy's brow, looking him in the face. Link was in his human form again now, and it only seemed to distress the man and woman more.

"Come my boy," he said. "We're leaving now. We have a long way to go."

Link felt his young heart fall into his stomach. He didn't understand what was going on or why it was happening at all. But there was no changing the minds of the village. They all saw Link as a threat, and they had voted to get rid of him. His father had talked them into letting him take him far away and leaving him where he couldn't return. This had only upset his mother more, who had told him that it was worse than just killing him because the boy would never survive on his own.

The town was a good one, and everyone was close to everyone. They had been scared, and like everyone else in Hyrule they thought that the Wolf Walkers were bad omens. Though the village of Ordon was a close knit society they didn't take to change easily. The boy's sudden change had frightened them beyond belief. Ordon was a stable village but full of traditions that they feared to break. The boy's lineage was something that scared them, and they wanted to be rid of it. They weren't properly thinking. In the heat of the moment they had decided that killing the boy was best. Leaving him in the wilderness where he would surely die was just as good to them.

The villagers stood and watched, young and old alike, as the boy and his mother got onto an old gray mare and set off, bundling up against the cold of the coming winter. The boy's father lead the horse into the forest with a sword in hand in case they were attacked by monsters on the road. Link looked back one final time, confusion and betrayal in his eyes. He didn't understand why this was happening. It was that final look that would break Ilia's heart in years to come. It was that final brief glance that would make the villagers regret their decision years later, once the shock of the whole situation had worn away and they realized that they had doomed the boy.

But for now though they simply watched, feeling that they had made the right choice and now feeling safer for it. They no longer saw Link as the boy who had played in their front yards and laughed so happily. They only saw a beast now, and they watched after the boy long after they had disappeared into the dense Faron Woods and were lost from sight.

Sleep would not come to Link for the many long days that they trekked onwards. Tired and exhausted though they were, his parents could also not sleep and kept the horse moving along. They were confused and hurt at the thought of what was going to happen to the poor boy, and seeing him snuggle closer to his mother's chest and continue to shake only made their fear worse. They didn't want to send their son off to die in some goddess forsaken wilderness, but they couldn't fight against the whole village. And they too were afraid of change. They could have thought to move away from the village and take their son with them, but they didn't want to leave the place that had been their home for so long. So they felt that their only choice was to follow the will of Mayor Bo.

As they went the days grew colder, and they set out to find the edge of the kingdom of Hyrule. They weren't sure where exactly they were taking the boy, but it had to be away from others who would want to hurt him. Several times his father would stop in a forest, examining it, wondering if it was far enough away that the boy wouldn't find himself back in the village again. All the time his mother held the boy closely and cried, humming him a lullaby with no words. It was a beautiful song and it was one of kindness and hope. But the boy only felt confusion and dread.

Why would they be afraid of him? He was still Link, that hadn't changed. He was still the same little boy who had lived with them since he had been born. Link's young mind couldn't figure out what he had done wrong, or why he needed to leave. He soon lost all bearing of direction. He had no idea where he was, but his father seemed to be looking for something. His mother kept crying and kissing his head, pulling him into her arms tighter. She never once let him go, never once took her eyes off of him. She repeated that she and his father loved him endlessly, sung a song, or sometimes just held him as she cried. Link didn't understand why she was so sad either, and the boy couldn't figure out what was going on. He'd never seen his mother cry so much, or his father's face so drawn and tight.

Link's father on the other hand didn't talk to the boy. He couldn't find the words to say that would comfort him. He knew that the boy could tell that something was obviously going on. He was looking instead to find a place where they could leave the boy where he might have a chance at surviving. He knew the chance was slim. The boy had no idea how to survive in the wild after all. He knew he was almost certainly dooming his only child to death out here. But he wanted to make sure he had the best chance that he could give him. He needed a place with water, with plenty of food and shelter for a young wolf. But there was one thing he could never give his boy, and that was comfort or consolation. He would never understand, and that hurt his father badly.

He decided he needed to take the boy as far away from other people as he could. He didn't want any Hylians to find him in case they decided to hate him too. He also needed a place that would be a good place for a wolf to live. In that case he found himself at the border of Hyrule, looking at a large and lush but dark forest that separated the Kingdom of Hyrule from the Kingdom of Twilight.

The Kingdom of Twilight was their silent neighbor to the north, always watching and waiting. They weren't on friendly terms with Hyrule, but neither were they enemies. They were simply there. The people that made up this place were Twili, which looked much like humans. Only they weren't humans at all. They were often said to have blue or mint green skin, black and green or blue markings and many times reddish hair and unearthly red and yellow eyes. As nervous as the thought of them made Link's father, this forest had plenty of food, water, and shelter that the young boy could need. He hoped that the Twili would leave him alone, true to their neutral natures.

It was here that Link's parents said their final goodbyes. Link's mother cried as his father took him from the woman's arms and carried him to the eave of the forest. He sat the boy down here and knelt. He pulled the boy into a hug, letting tears fall down his face. For a while he just held the boy like that. Then he looked him in the eyes. He drank in every detail of this face, refusing to ever forget the boy. If he was going to live with his regret, then he was never going to forget a single flaw of his skin or the fear and confusion in his eyes. He refused to forget. If this place was to be his son's grave, a foreboding and lonely forest like this, then he was going to honor his memory by never forgetting. Tears came unbidden to the man's eyes again.

"Listen son," he said. "We have to go. You're going to have to be a good boy while we're gone. Do you understand?"

"When will you come back?" Link asked. At this, his mother broke into a fresh wave of tears.

"I will never have another child," she vowed. "I will never curse another to this fate!" And she kept that vow for as long as she lived.

"Be strong my boy," his father said quietly. "Know that we love you and we always will. May the goddesses protect you."

It felt empty to the man, and he felt as if every part of his being simply shattered as he stood and went back to the horse. He leaped onto it with his wife and turned to look at the boy, seeing nothing but that confusion, pain, and fear. He had told the boy to be strong, and he was praying now as he had been for hours that the goddesses would watch over his boy. But the world seemed dead silent. If there were gods, then why had they cursed this boy to this fate? His parents to this agony? He turned the tired steed and raced away, never again looking back into that forest.

Link just stood there for a moment, watching his parents leaving. Then he sprang forward and ran after them. He was faster in his wolf form, and he ran forward on his tiny and tired little paws. But there was no way he could catch the horse, and he was only a small wolf. He kept running after them for a long time, but they were soon gone from sight. Once they were fully out of his sight he kept running. Before long though he tripped and the pup was left sprawled out in the dirt.

For a while he just silently sat there, staring at his paws. Then he stood and started yipping. He instinctively started calling for his mother, crying loudly and shrilly in his voice. He yelped and whined and yipped but there was no answer. Finding himself alone the pup sat down and did something he never had before. He howled.

Being alone as no wolf should, he found himself feeling the loneliness of the wild. He raised his tiny head and let out a small but mournful howl. It was highly pitched and never carried far. But it was an absolutely heartbroken sound. Any Hylian who would have been within hearing distance would have heard it and felt their own hearts break at the raw and painful emotion that this tiny little voice carried. There were no Hylians to hear him, but there was something else.

From within the trees stepped out a she-wolf. She too was a Wolf Walker, but she was a Twili. Unlike the Hylian version that had been hunted and cross bred to near extinction, the Twili Wolf Walkers were still alive and kicking. She was a small she-wolf, black in color with a light blue underbelly and swirling markings on her sides and legs that matched the blue below and the black above. Her eyes were yellow with red pupils, which were now watching the pup. Her fur and tail was much more ragged looking than Link's giving her a fierce look. She was beautiful, but Link had a sleeker appearance and his fur was less ruffled looking. His tail too was longer and not bushy like hers, but a sleek and snaking line.

She had never seen anything like him, with only a single mark on his forehead. She could hear the anguish in the young voice though, and even though she realized he was Hylian she found she couldn't ignore his lonely cries. She had watched from the edge of the trees and seen his parents leave him. There had been agony in their faces as well, but she felt like there should be no reason why they had left him here like this.

Slowly she crept towards the pup, lowering her head so as to seem less threatening. She moved carefully and quietly up towards him, careful to move so that she was within his line of sight. As soon as he saw her he froze and stared at her in terror. He had obviously never seen anything like her either. He was scared and looked ready to bolt. So she raised her head and spoke gently and in a kind voice that seemed to Link to be like a river, babbling gently in its path.

"_Do not fear little one,_" she told him. "_I am not going to hurt you._"

Link didn't seem to believe her. He kept staring at her, unsure what she was. He had heard tales of the Twili before, but it had always been before bed and he had never concerned himself with tales of the mysterious people that lived beyond the woods. If he would have known it, he would have thought it odd to see one so close to the border at all, even if it was a Wolf Walker. She had been hunting and lost the trail of the scent and had ventured close enough to see the boy's parting with his parents.

"_Who are you?_" he asked, terrified. "_Why am I here?_"

"_My name is Rastra,_" she replied gently. "_This is the border between Hyrule and Twilight. It seems that you were no longer wanted where you are. It's a pity that Hylians fear Wolf Walkers. Twili do not._"

The pup just continued to stare at her for a long time, waiting for someone to say this was a joke. He was stuck out here somewhere he had little knowledge of, and the sounds of the forest were ones that held a knew terror in them. He was also faced by a strange creature he had never seen the like of before and didn't know. He wanted desperately for his friend Fado, for Rusl or Ilia to appear and laugh and tell him it was all a joke and he could go home now. But there was no one. The pup again began to cry softly and there was more pain in his voice than ever before.

Rastra was watching the boy quietly, and there was sadness on her fine features now. She was only around sixteen years old, and she would never have pups of her own because of an injury that she had gotten while defending the territory from monsters. As she saw the pup sitting there crying she thought of this terrible fate of her own and felt her heart go out to him. Maternal instincts took over and she knew that she had to help him.

The Twili Wolf Walker carefully made her way over the Hylian Wolf Walker. She sat down beside him and gently reached down, licking his head. The pup's crying stopped abruptly as he felt the tongue pass over his face. He looked at her with wide eyes. But he was alone and frightened and her eyes were very much like his mother's hand been, kind and comforting. He buried his face into the thick fur on her chest and began softly crying again. She felt her ears fall and gently licked his head again.

Link had never felt soft fur like this before, or the feeling of nestling into it. He'd never felt a strong muzzle or huge paws like this. He'd never before come into contact with another wolf. He had changed into his wolf form before, and the animals had talked to him. Humans except for his mother had never been able to hear what he was saying. Stranger though she was, she was the only comfort he felt for the aching loss that was now in his chest. He would not understand, and he would not forget the pain. He simply continued to cry and nestle into her soft fur. At least now he wasn't so alone.

Rasta let him cry for a while, knowing that she could say nothing that would help the pup to understand. He was still small. How could she explain to him why people could be so cruel? She just offered him what comfort she could. Then she looked up. The twilight hour was fast approaching. She needed to return to her pack soon, but she also was not leaving the pup out here to die. She stood then and reached down, grabbing the folds of skin on the back of his neck.

Link was startled, having never been picked up before in this manner. But without even thinking about it his body went limp and the she-wolf lifted him up off of the ground. He said nothing and just watched as she turned and trotted into the forest. The dark forest cast gloomy shadows about them, but she tread onwards without a single pause. She knew the path that she was taking.

Link was a little scared, but Rastra was gentle with him and he was still small enough that she could carry him the whole way back. She knew her mate would have done the same if he had been the one to find the pup, and she knew the pack would take him in. They weren't as cruel as Hylians, especially not to one of their own, even if he was a Hylian. The light soon faded from the sky and the forest became darker and blacker than ever.

This was the place where Link disappeared from all knowledge in Hyrule for many years. It was a long time before any of Ordon would come to this place to look for him, and by then all that was left of the boy was the sad rumor that could be heard through the plants and animals of the field and forest that spoke of the pup's lonely cries. There were tales told of a tiny wolf pup crying in the fields before dusk fell and he disappeared. The people of Ordon would come to regret their choice and look for him, but they never went far enough inside the forest and it would be many years before Link returned to that part of the forest.

By this time the villagers thought that he was dead for sure, and there was never any trace of him found there. By the time Link would again venture towards Hyrule any trace of them had been wiped away as well, and it would be a long time before he realized that they did regret their mistake and mourn for the boy deeply. However now Link was just a tired, lost, confused, and lonely pup that felt betrayed by the people he had once trusted and was scared beyond belief of what he would find in this forest.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**This prologue is just basically to set up the story. I won't rush through other chapters like this. But this was a necessary part of the story and I didn't feel like writing several chapters before the story actually begins to explain what I could in a single prologue. It was kind of rushed, but now you know why Link is where he is.**


	2. Darkened

Chapter One: Darkened

* * *

It had been eight years now, and Link was now sixteen. Rastra and her handsome mate, Gav, were both twenty five now, and they were proudly watching Link grow. Rastra had been right in thinking that Gav and her pack would accept Link. After hearing what she had to say about his manner of arrival they had brought the Hylian Wolf Walker into live with them and he began to grow up happily in their village. For a time he still felt lonely and abused, but he soon forgot that and grew to love these Wolf Walkers as his own family. They had accepted him though he had been thrown out of his old home.

As he had grown he found physical activity was nearly natural to him. He grew strong in both of his bodies and his mind grew with it. He became fearless and one of the most powerful hunters the pack had. He was also great with a sword in his human form, and he loved speaking to animals about unimportant things when he wasn't hunting them. The animals and Wolf Walkers were on good terms, and the prey understood that the wolves had to eat to survive. So wolf became strong and lean, making friends among those that were like him.

The Twili however weren't scared of Wolf Walkers like Hylians were, and word soon traveled of the odd Wolf Walker that had come to live with the pack nearest to the border. Wolf Walkers and Twili alike came to see the strange creature, and they were fascinated by him. They were even more fascinated to learn that he was Hylian since they hadn't known that the Hylians had Wolf Walkers. Once the excitement died down though and the newness of the young wolf wore off people were back to business as usual, leaving Link to live as he was here.

However Link had a bad habit of sleeping in. Like the other Wolf Walkers of this pack, he was never in one form for the whole day. Sometimes he was a human, still just a little short for his age but strong and well tanned even under the eaves of these dark trees. Sometimes he was a wolf, a huge one that stood around three feet tall to the shoulder, hide a wide chest, proud muzzle, and firm prancing gait. His wolf form dwarfed any of the Twili Wolf Walkers, and they were both surprised and pleased to find his wolf form was so large while the boy was so small.

Link was in his human form now, sleeping in a cot at the back of the house that he Rastra and Gav lived in. Though they were called a pack, they lived in houses like other Twili and Hylians, though their settlement was in the middle of the forest. The sun was well up and Rastra and Gav had left for the day to see what needed to be done around the village. Link was sleeping in a rather haphazard position, threatening to fall with every breath that left frame. Then there came a joyful bark from the window which made Link yelp awake and go tumbling out of the cot.

Link shook his head and rubbed it a little, holding the aching body part in his left hand as he looked up at he window. A small muzzle greeted him, panting happily and obviously the female Wolf Walker was wagging her tail at him. Link sighed but gave Halia a small smile as he looked up at her.

Halia was a small Wolf Walker, but one of Link's best friends. She was a lighter gray color than most of the black colored Wolf Walkers, and her underbelly was a light mint green. Her markings stood out clearly and there was a long reddish orange line running down her back from where it began between her ears. She also was a bushier looking creature than Link's wolf form. Upon seeing him awake she laughed and leaped through the window. In her place came a male Wolf Walker's face, also the same age as Link and Halia, and there was an unamused look on his face.

He was the darker black color with a blue underbelly. His markers were almost faint, and his eyes were red unlike Halia's which were yellow. He had a bright orange tip on his tail. He also, like many Twili Wolf Walkers, was a bushier looking creature than Link. Like Link his muscles were well defined under his coat, and he was the second biggest in the village, next to Link of course who still dwarfed him. Halia was a small and pretty she-wolf. This was Hoan, who was Link's other best friend. He waited outside patiently.

Halia leaped onto Link, wagging her tail and laughing as she licked his face. Link laughed and pushed her off, standing. Hoan outside sighed at her overenthusiastic response and gave Link a look that plainly said "don't encourage her". Link gave him an apologetic smile before turning to look at Halia again.

"Did you have to wake me up so rudely?" he asked.

"_Well it is almost noon,_" Hoan pointed out.

"_Besides,_" Halia said. "_It's our turn to go hunting. This time the three of us can go by ourselves. We're a small hunting party, but I'm sure we can catch something._" Hoan shook his head.

"_Halia's been bouncing off the walls since dawn this morning,_" he said.

"_So can we go now?_" she asked, flashing Link the biggest puppy dog eyes she could manage. Link pretended to think about it for a minute.

"I don't know," he said. "I think I'm still tired."

"_I'll nip you if you try to go back to sleep,_" she said. Link laughed.

"Alright, alright," he said. "We can go now. Just let me find Rastra and Gav and tell them that we're leaving."

Link pushed Halia gently back out the window, who began bouncing up and down with excitement again. Hoan sighed and put his paw down on her tail to keep her from bouncing too much, but she ignored him. Link quickly went to the back room and got dressed and ready for the day. Then he opened the front door. Once outside he changed into his wolf form and nudged the door closed with his nose.

Halia ran into him then, but it was like hitting a solid wall of muscle and she toppled back down to the ground. She ignored this though and just giggled. Then she jumped back up and wagged her tail at him. Link gave her a little smile as Hoan shook his head at the two. He stood and his tail gave a little flick.

"_Well come on then you two,_" he said. "_Let's go find Gav and Rastra then._"

The three wolves turned and began making their way through the village. Here it wasn't uncommon to see people going about their daily lives, walking on either two legs or four. They were polite with one another and smiled as they passed. The Twili walking around were much like their wolf forms, having blue or mint green skin, black or gray markings as well as green or blue, yellow or red eyes, and usually red, orange, dark brown or black hair. They were very Hylian in their looks and all had pointed ears like he did, though pointed ears in Hyrule wasn't the norm. They smiled at the three young wolves and otherwise continued as was normal here.

They made their way through the village, which was little more than a collection of huts that ran through a clearing in the forest. There was a river not nearby, but it was now swollen with the snow melting off the mountains and flowing through it. The current was now fast and strong, and the Wolf Walkers knew not to venture towards it. On the other side of the river the rest of the realm lay, and sometimes the Royal Family was known to come to the river here. It was a sacred place for the Twili. It was known of the River of Desire. It was said you could wish into it and have your wish granted, be it good or bad.

The village still reminded Link of his home. Ordon had been much the same way, only with a small brook running through the middle of it. The air was the same here, full of trust and love. It felt like a nice place, one where you could be safe and warm. The thought darkened Link's face for a minute, until Halia nipped his side for taking too long. He playfully nipped her back and he remembered that he wasn't in Ordon anymore, and those people could never hurt him again. He didn't want anything more than this simple life, among a people who didn't care that he changed into a wolf. The Twilight Kingdom was proving to be a much happier place to live for the young Wolf Walker. He raised his eyes to look through the crowds for Rastra and Gav again.

He spotted Rastra near the house where the Alphas stayed. Gav was in his wolf form, a medium sized wolf that was gray with a light blue underbelly, bold markings and yellow eyes. He was facing the two Alphas, Tor and Fen. Fen as a medium sized male wolf that had come to power because of his lineage of pack leaders. He was black with a dark blue underbelly, faint markings, and odd orange eyes. He had a large orange marking on his back as well. Tor was the largest female in the pack, and was one of the best fighters. She had black fur with a light blue underbelly, bold markings, and yellow eyes with red pupils like Rastra.

Rastra was in her human form, and she was beautiful. She was average height for her age. She was thin and her body wasn't all that shapely, but still had a womanly form. She wore no shoes like most of her people, and she wore a simple dress. Her hair was a dark red and long, hanging unfettered behind her back. Part of her body was black and the other green, and down her legs and arms her markings were clearly shown on her skin. She looked up and saw Link coming towards her, leading the little hunting party forward. A bright smile touched her face, and Link felt himself smile too. She had been like his mother for a long time.

Gav looked up, and his tail wagged invitingly as he spotted the three young wolves. The Alphas raised their heads to look at them, and the small hunting party approached fearlessly but respectfully. The Alphas were well loved for being both kind and wise, and the young wolves knew this well. They paused before them and Tor circled them, looking them up and down. She seemed satisfied by what she had seen. Fen then came forward and greeted each of the young wolves by grasping their snouts gently in his mouth then releasing them.

"_Good luck with your hunting,_" Tor said. "_And may the goddesses give speed to your feet._"

"Leaving now?" Rastra asked. "Good luck then. Make sure you're back unhurt, even if you don't catch anything."

"_We'll be careful,_" Link promised.

"_Just make sure you stay on this side of the river,_" Gav warned. "_Only cross if you absolutely have to._"

"_There's rumor that something odd is going on,_" Fen explained. "_On that side of the river. A revolt against the Royal Family. We're going to stay out of it as much as possible._"

"_Why would anyone want to revolt against the Royal Family?_" Hoan asked.

"_Everyone loves them,_" Halia added in her innocent way.

"We're not sure," Rastra replied. "But don't get involved with anyone on that side of the river unless you have to."

"_We understand,_" Hoan said for all of them.

With that Fen and Tor nodded their heads, indicating that it was now okay for them to go. The small hunting party then turned and quickly left the village. Even Link felt excitement sparking through him. The Alphas had been wary here lately, and none of the younger wolves, even those like these three that were already adults, were allowed to travel far outside the village themselves. The fact that they had relaxed enough to let Link and the others go outside the village to hunt by themselves was rare. They were determined to prove their trust in them and that there was nothing to fear outside their village walls.

Soon within the forest the gate of all three wolves changed. It was no longer the happy and playful gate they had shown to the others of their kind. Suddenly their heads dropped, their ears pricked forward, their noses twitched. Their flanks quivering as they walked, their paws completely silent on the floor as they passed like wraiths through the realm they knew best. Their eyes became hard and focused, and they were prepared to kill. The forest fell silent as they passed, realizing that now they were not kind or in the mood for talking. They were hunting, and the whole forest went quiet with every step they took. This was now the realm of the hunter.

The three young wolves walked nearly completely in unison, their smooth flowing gait now helping as they wanted to make as little sound as possible. They were hunting now, and the less sound they made the better. They wanted to surprise their prey. But they also wanted to bring home something big enough to feed at least most of the village, so that meant trying to find a deer or another large animal that would work. That wasn't going to be easy, and it was going to mean a lot of hard work. They dropped their noses to the dirt and set about their business.

It was Halia who first found the scent, and she alerted the others by raising her tail and letting out a snarl. All hyperactivity and playfulness was gone from the young wolf, and the other two turned to also pick up the scent. Both young wolves felt their noses wrinkle and their flanks twitch at the smell of the meat. It was a young doe, and she was injured in her front hoof. She would be slow and easy enough for them to run down, as long as there were no bucks around. They all let out low and hungry growls and turned to follow the scent.

It led them further away from the village and towards the river that flowed beyond their pack boundaries. The young Wolf Walkers were aware that they were told to not cross the river, but they also knew that the injured doe wouldn't be able to cross the river either. They had a good bet that the doe wouldn't be trying to cross even if they chased her towards it, not unless she would rather die in the water that by the teeth of wolves. That though wasn't the way that animals worked. They realized that they all needed to live so the prey put up a fight but when they realized they had been cornered they would not seek another end. Confident in this the wolves traveled on.

They found her in a clearing. She was a pretty little red doe, and she was thoughtfully munching on grass as she sat there and ruminated in the little light that could pierce this forest. The wolves approached her cautiously, hoping to catch her as much off guard as they could. They were all silent, deadly so. But then the wind shifted directions and brought the scent of the wolves right to her large nostrils. Her body twitched and she turned to stare at them with wide eyes. She slowly stood, her tail flipped up, a warning flag to any other deer that were near enough to see her.

For a moment there was a silent struggle of wills. The doe was trying to decide whether she should fight or run. The wolves were waiting silently for her to decide, respecting her decision. She seemed to at last decide. With a plaintive snort she turned and ran, limping badly but still fast. The wolves were soon off in hot pursuit.

Halia, being the smallest and fastest, was out in front. Hoan came up close behind, and Link was in the back of the pack. But all three felt a sense of freedom coursing through their veins. This was what they were so used to feeling, the ability to run where they would and chase their prey until it satisfied them and they got their kill, or to enjoy the beauty of nature and stop and speak to any animal that happened to pass them by. It was the pure joy of living through nature. There were dangers of course in the wild, but they had long learned how to survive and carry on. They were a hardy breed, the Wolf Walkers, and they were proud.

The little doe though was just as proud and free, and she was cunning though she was injured. They grudgingly acknowledged this when they realized that they had lost her after a while. Their noses went to the ground to try and find her scent again. For a while they were stumped on where she could have gone, but they soon found her scent again. Link turned to look at his two friends.

"_You two run her down,_" he said. "_I'm going to the river to wait. If you can't catch her then herd her towards the river, and I'll be there to help you run her down._"

The other two nodded, agreeing that this was a good idea. It was easy to catch prey if you had a wolf laying in wait for it. This doe was cunning and smart, and she might realize that there was one less wolf following her than there had been before. But they were confident in their ability to catch her, and also that she was injured. She'd tire eventually, even if she never made it to the river. But Link turned and padded away towards the sound of the rushing water, ready and willing to wait.

He soon came within sight of the river. It was large and had a wide expanse, and it was the kind of place that many animals gathered when the river was less wild. Here he stopped in the edge of the trees, watching for any signs of the doe. He transformed into his human form, and he was wearing all green. A sword was strapped to his back, as was a wooden shield, and he had some small pieces of armor on as well as chain mail underneath. They didn't expect to get attacked, but everyone was outfitted similar to this just in case. Most people wore black outside of the town, but Link wore green. That was because this forest green blended in better with his surroundings than his light skin. He hid carefully in the underbrush, waiting.

He had changed to his human form for a simple reason. The doe might not scent him until it was too late, and if he was in his human form she would be less likely to bolt because she was watching a human instead of a wolf. She would be nervous of the human, but it might give him an advantage and let him get the jump on her. Here he waited, patience being key. He hardly seemed to stir at all as he sat there and just watched.

For a while, how long he wasn't exactly sure, he just sat there and waited. When he had been a pup it had been a lot harder. But now he knew that the most patient creature was often the one that was most rewarded. So he sat here waiting, watching for any sign of the doe or his friends. He began to wonder if they had already run her down or were still chasing her, when a sound caught his attention. He turned to look at the river, looking for the source of the bell like laughter he had just heard.

He saw two people there. One was a man, and Link found that he didn't really like the look of him. He seemed far too reptilian, though he looked like a Twili. He had light pale blue skin with an odd carved marking on his forehead, and his eyes were soulless and had no pupils, just being a light orange color. He wore a black robe with green markings carved into it, and the sleeves were much bigger than his arms. He was watching a girl, who obviously the laugh had come from.

She was beautiful, with light mint green skin and yellow eyes with red pupils. Her body was well shaped, and though she was only tall enough to be around his age (though she was taller than him), she had obviously fully bloomed into her full adult beauty. She wore no shoes like the rest of her kind, and there was a bracelet on both of her feet. She wore a robe looking jacket like the man, and it was black with green markings as well. It went well up onto her head, where a small diadem rested over her forehead and part of her head. Her hair was a bright orange color and it was shorter, tied in front of her chest. She wore a single long skirt with a slit that went all the way up to her hip, and her chest was open, though there was a black piece that didn't cover her entire chest. The markings on her legs and hands were clearly visible, and one of her legs was mint green while the other was black. Link had never seen a more beautiful Twili.

Though now he was watching her very carefully. She was walking among the rocks at the edge of the river, balancing on them with her arms held out to keep herself from falling in. Her male companion didn't seem to care very much that she was doing this and possibly putting her life in danger with the river so swollen. Link found that he liked the man even less now. Link stood, turning towards the river to warn the girl to back away.

But then she slipped on the wet rocks. She gave out a cry and fell into the river. For a moment she was lost in the foam, but her head resurfaced as she started fighting the current of the water. She cried out and reached for the man, but his face had seemed to darken and he didn't move.

"Zant," she cried, terrified. Zant seemed to not notice her.

Others dressed similarly to the man and girl came running though, having heard the girl shout. Link watched for a few breathless seconds, but she seemed to be having a hard time fighting against the current, and her other companions were taking far too long to reach it. Link realized he was closer, and without even worrying for his own safety, he leaped forward from the trees.

The Twili all paused, surprised at seeing the Hylian, but even more surprised to see him dive straight into the water. Link had always been one to help other people before worrying about himself. It was just in his nature. So when he heard the girl cry out and realized he was the only one who could help he didn't hesitate to dive straight in.

The water was cold from the winter snows and it nearly froze him to the core. He could understand why she was having such a hard time fighting against the already swift current. The water was freezing cold. Under the water he shifted to his wolf form, which was much larger. His coat helped fight against the freezing cold of the water, and his stronger limbs began to swim easier. But his thick coat weighed him down a bit, and it was hard seeing where he was going through all the churning water.

He swam forward though and felt the girl bump into his back. She had gone under the water, nearly out of all of her strength from the freezing water that sucked away at it. She found the form beneath her though and clung to it with all of her might, wrapping her thin arms around his neck and clinging to him. Feeling her still fighting to live gave him strength, and he kicked up with his powerful legs. Their heads broke the surface, and they both gasped for air, Link still paddling towards the edge the whole time.

"Midna," he heard echoed from in front of him.

The terrified companions were watching breathless and a little confused to see a wolf emerge from the water and not a boy, but they were desperate to see their female companion back to land safely. They feared for her, because the wolf was now fighting to keep both of their heads out of the water and drag them through the water that was even now sucking them farther downstream. It seemed like an impossible battle. But Link was never one to give up.

"_Goddesses help me,_" Link cried.

To the girl it just sounded like a desperate growl, and she feared the worst. She wrapped her arms tighter around the wolf and prayed. Feeling this, Link felt more strength enter his limbs. He refused to let her drown. For a minute the river seemed unwilling to let the wolf break free from its grip, but the closest shore was in front of him, and his eyes were locked on it. Suddenly kicking harder Link found the river's grip loosen. Then suddenly he was free and his strong body propelled him forward. He found the shore line and dragged both himself and the girl out, who continued to cling to him and breath hard, seeming to still fear letting go.

On the shore the wolf collapsed and panted hard, the girl breathing just as hard and still keeping her arms wrapped around him. Midna's companions, around seven in all, came running towards her and calling out her name, asking if she was alright and worrying over her greatly. They peered at the Wolf Walker with some confusion and some interest, but they were much more worried about the girl. Link looked up however and saw that the man, Zant, was watching with disgust to see that the girl had lived. No one else seemed to have noticed, and no one seemed to have cared. But Link felt his upper lip curl just slightly into a snarl. That was, until Midna shook his shoulder.

Link turned his head to look at her, and found her eyes boring straight into his. She seemed to pause, watching his face for a moment. He knew she could tell that there was intelligence in those eyes, far beyond what you could usually see in any animal. One of the girl's companions, a man, then looked into the river.

"Where is the boy?" he asked.

"Boy?" Midna asked, turning to look at him in surprise, her hand still resting on the wolf's shoulder. "What boy?"

"A Hylian boy," the man replied. "He jumped in the river after you."

The girl turned then to look at Link again, and she seemed to be watching him for a moment. Then as she realized what he meant, she smiled and patted Link's shoulder as he raised himself to a sitting position on the ground. She seemed to find it amusing that the man was worrying over the boy when not realizing it was the wolf they saw. She turned to him.

"Here he is," she replied. "He's a Wolf Walker. Don't you remember that there's supposed to be one beyond the River of Desire?"

The girl's companions turned then to look at the wolf and seemed to be watching him for a long moment as well. They soon seemed to come to the same conclusion as her though, and they all bowed to him. Link found this kind of surprising. Sure he'd saved the girl's life, but he had just been doing what anyone else should have done.

"Thank you," a female Twili said. "The Twili are in your debt. This is Princess Midna, heir to the throne of the Twilight Kingdom, whom you have just saved."

This piece of information surprised Link, and he blinked a little at them. Midna gave a little laugh as she patted the wolf's head, completely unafraid of the creature. Link looked at her. Some people said that Wolf Walkers were naturally beasts and could not be trusted, but Link knew differently, and so did the Twili. In human form they were also wolf, and in wolf form they were also human. Though his pride as a wolf made him want to snap at her or pull away in the very least, he tolerated her touch because he knew now that she was the Princess of Twilight. There was no point in saving her life only to injure her right afterward.

"You look so surprised," she said. "Did you really jump into save me without knowing?"

"He has a big heart then," the male from before said, seeing pleased and smiling. Midna glanced at the man, seeming to want to retort, but then she glanced down at the wolf's left front paw. She reached forward and touched it gently.

"What's this?"

Link looked down to see what she was referring to, and was just as surprised as the rest of them. On his paw was a glowing triangle made of three smaller triangles. The bottom right one was the one that was glowing most brightly, and the other two were shaded as well but also a not as bright. He'd never seen it there before, and he wasn't sure what to make of it. But even as they watched it faded and the mark was gone. Link wondered at it. What was it? Where did it come from? He was almost sure he'd seen the same shape somewhere before. Midna looked up at him and seemed to watch his face for a moment.

"You said something in the river didn't you?" she asked. "Maybe this was how your desire was answered. I asked that someone would help me, and you came. Whatever you asked for must have been granted."

Link thought about it. He'd asked for the help of the goddesses. Was this their way of helping him? What did it mean? And why did it only appear now? He got an odd feeling about it, and he felt slightly confused. Why would the goddesses help him of all people? He knew this was called the River of Desire, and people were supposed to have their wishes and desires granted to them in this river, but why had they chosen to give him this mark? He didn't know where it had gone or why it was there. But suddenly he was wondering back at his time in the river.

Where had his sudden strength and energy come from when he had nearly been spent? Had the goddesses really helped him? He then thought of Fen's words. He was supposed to not get involved with people from this side of the river, and he had also crossed the river. He was on the wrong side and in warring territory.

Halia had asked who would want to hurt the Royal Family, and asked if everyone had loved them. Link found himself glancing at Zant and realizing that this definitely was not the case. Zant had not loved Midna, and he was willing to let her drown. Link wondered why no one else found his behavior odd, or had noticed that he hadn't helped Midna even when she called for his help. In fact he was only now very slowly coming in their direction, and he was glaring at Link. The darkness seemed to soon leave his face however, and he only stared blankly at the group ahead. Link was surprised. He seemed different now. Had he imagined all of that? A quick flash in the man's eyes though told him that he had indeed not, and he felt his loathing of the man grow.

"Come Princess," Zant said. "You must be cold. Let's leave this place."

"I want to bring him with me," Midna said. "I think father and mother would like to meet him."

"Indeed," the man from before said with a smile. "All the Twili will be thrilled to meet the savior of our dear Princess!"

"Good," Midna said. "It's settled then." She turned to Link. "You'll come with us, and you'll meet my mother and father. Don't worry they're really quite nice." She gave him a wink that Link could only blink at, unsure how to respond.

"Is it really wise to invite this creature into your home, your highness?" Zant asked.

"If he had wanted me dead he would have left me in the river," Midna pointed out.

"Even so," Zant began. "I don't think it-"

"Zant you have been my father's adviser since before I was born," Midna said with a laugh. "But I think you're overreacting this time. Trust me. He's nothing to worry about."

The Royal Family's adviser. For around sixteen years or longer? That explained why no one thought to question his odd behavior. If he had been loyal for all that time until now, why would they need to question anything? They would expect him to be the same as he had always been, and they would expect to see nothing more than a loyal and worried servant. So that's all they saw. Link on the other hand could see right though him, and he didn't like what he saw. He was worried about disobeying the orders of his Alphas, but at the same time, with as strangely as this man was acting, he didn't really think it would be that bad an idea to go along. Besides he was tired and the river was cold. He didn't want to press his luck by jumping in a second time.

He heard a whine from the other side of the river and turned to look, spotting Hoan and Halia there. They seemed to have lost the deer again, and had come looking for him to tell him this and that they should go looking for different prey. But one looking at the soaking wet Princess and Wolf Walker, and knowing what they did about their best friend, it wasn't hard to guess what was going on. They paced back and forth for a moment, and Midna turned to look as well. She smiled at them.

"Friends of yours?" she asked Link. Then she raised her voice so they could hear her over the rushing water. "You can come too if you want. But it's a long swim back."

The two friends paused on that side of the river, as if wondering what they were going to do. Then however they decided that they were going to follow Link, whatever mess he'd gotten themselves into. Halia jumped in first, and Hoan followed close behind. Halia was much smaller than either of the male wolves, but neither she nor Hoan were carrying a burden like Link had been. Both safely gained the other shore and shook off away from the other Twili. It was obvious to them what these two were, Twili Wolf Walkers, because their coloration was so odd. They had been unsure of Link because he was a much more natural color.

"All here then?" Midna asked. "Then lets go."

She turned and made her way onwards, leading the front of the pack along a path that was cut into the forest and going to somewhere with a purpose. The others followed close behind with smiles and they all turned away. Zant remained behind the longest, watching Link and the two friends. Link began to shake off as well, feeling that Zant was now glaring at him again. He slowly turned and walked away, following the group ahead of them as Hoan and Halia walked towards him. They were also watching Zant, and Link bristled a little.

"_What have you gotten us into now?_" Hoan asked.

"_The girl seemed nice,_" Halia said. "_But the man didn't._"

"_I'm not sure what's going on,_" Link admitted. "_But the Princess of Twilight asks that we go meet her father. Hopefully we won't get into any trouble and we can return home with nothing having happened._"

But as they turned to follow the group of Twili down the path, Link felt an odd shiver running through his body that had nothing to do with the cold water. Something was wrong with that man. Something was going to happen. And Link wasn't sure he wanted to find out what.


	3. Revolt

Chapter Two: Revolt

* * *

The Wolf Walkers didn't change from their wolf forms as they followed Midna and her strange group of companions down their chosen path. Link continued to watch Zant carefully as they went along, but he showed no more interest in the wolves or in what Link had done. In fact he almost seemed suddenly cheerful and happy, though Link detected something else in his manner. He didn't like it, and he found himself bristling a little as he watched him. He wasn't sure why but he knew that something was wrong about the way the strange man was acting. The other two Wolf Walkers noticed as well and they also immediately bristled. None of them liked this man. Something was off about him. They weren't sure what, but they knew he didn't have good intentions.

As they walked they discussed this in undertones, though no one else could understand what they were saying to each other. They decided against changing from their wolf forms. For one, they didn't want Zant to know what they really looked like. For a Wolf Walker, showing someone their human form was a trust that should not be given away easily. They didn't know anyone here, and they definitely did not trust Zant. Link wasn't sure how much of him Zant and the others had seen before he had leaped into the river, but he wasn't keen to show his human form again.

With this decided, the wolves followed silently but on high alert. Their ears were not down, but their heads were and their gait was that of the cautious wolf, one that knew danger was very near. All three kept very close, their eyes never leaving Zant. The other Twili here did not seem bad or feel bad. Most of them simply felt average, neither fully good or fully bad. But Zant gave them bad signals, and their brains registered this. All three wolves were willing and ready to leap onto him if he should prove to be dangerous. One of the Twili that glanced back, a female, noted this and turned to Midna.

"The Wolf Walkers seem on edge," she said.

"Perhaps they have sensed something?" a male asked.

"Well where are they looking?" Midna asked, seeming intrigued by this.

"At," the female said with a surprised pause. "Zant..."

For a moment the Twili all stopped and turned to regard the wolves, who were now staring at Zant quite openly and not hiding their misgivings. It seemed for a hopeful few seconds that the Twili would see the things they had, that they would pick up the odd signs. But Zant simply stared at them with a rather blank expression and said nothing. The other Twili all laughed, turning away and ignoring the Wolf Walkers now.

"I don't think they like your looks Zant," Midna laughed. "I told you that you should act more friendly towards people."

"I will try your highness," he replied.

The Twili turned and went along their way, following the path as it went forward. Zant continued to stare at the Wolf Walkers for a moment, and his gaze turned into a hard glare. Link returned it with his own and bared his fangs at him. It was a clear warning that even Zant could understand, even though he was unable to hear the Wolf Walker's voice: _I'm onto you. _Zant turned though and followed the other Twili down the path again.

The Wolf Walkers grumbled quietly to themselves but followed anyway. They didn't expect the Twili to jump to the same conclusions that they had. They didn't want to see the same signs that had put the Wolf Walkers so on edge. The three friends followed at the tail end of the group, always watching and waiting, looking for Zant to do something that would give them all the right they would need to jump on him and end his miserable scheming.

But the rest of the time they walked it was uneventful and Zant did nothing more sinister than stare straight ahead with that blank look on his face. Link got the feeling that he knew he was being watched. Soon though the forest thinned and the road widened and became paved. Here the group stopped and seemed to be waiting for something. The Wolf Walkers paused and raised their noses, scenting the air. This was the furthest they had ever been out of their domain, and the scents were unfamiliar to them. However Link was less nervous than his friends.

He could smell that people passed by often, and that horses and other domestic animals did too. It reminded him suddenly of his days in Ordon, when he hadn't had a care in the world and trusting had come easier to him. Link much preferred the Twili to his own people. They had been much kinder to him. Besides it had been a long time. Link hardly remembered his past life in Ordon. Some of the people had no names now and the place seemed remote and far away, like he had only dreamed it. He hardly remembered his parents, though he felt a confusing mixture of love and resentment towards them. He hardly remembered Ilia or Fado.

Link was lost in the memories for a while, faint though they were. He hardly remembered what anyone looked like, what they smelled like, or really much of anything. He remembered though the loneliness and resentment he had felt, the bitterness at being sent away from the people he had thought he could trust and had known for so many years. It turned out he didn't know as much as he had thought about them. They had certainly changed by now. Ilia and Fado would be older. Rusl and Uli might have finally had that child they had always wanted. He felt bitterness rise up in him and wondered if they were happy without him. He certainly didn't need them anymore. He had his pack now, and the Twili were much kinder to him than his own race had been.

Halia nudged Link's side and he shook his head away from the dark thoughts. Yes, he had never understood why those people had been so cruel to him, but he was happy here. He supposed that was the best thing they had done for him, though it had been the most painful. They had brought him here where his true friends and family were. He gave her a small smile then turned to look ahead again, where a several long carriages were pulling up.

They were black, as the Twili preferred everything to look, and there were three of them. All of them were pulled by a team of four horses which were also black. The carriages were simply made, just black and mostly square carriages with windows and blue Twili markings covering the outside of it. Midna went to the front one, and Zant went to follow her. She just smiled though and held her hand up to stop him.

"I think we should let our guests come in the front carriage," she said. "I think you'll agree that I'll be quite safe with them, as I was in the river."

Zant's eyes flashed with anger for a moment, but he glanced behind him at Midna's other traveling companions and saw that all of them approved. Besides, he was only a single man with no weapons. The Wolf Walkers knew they could take him easily. Link was surprised though to see that Zant was considering disobeying, considering (if the glare on his face was any indication) simply killing the three wolves. How would he do that? He certainly didn't look dangerous, only scheming. But he finally seemed to relent. His face fell back into his normal blank stare. He bowed low to Midna, and the Wolf Walkers detected mockery in it.

"As you wish," Zant said. "your highness. I'll wait in one of the carriages towards the back."

With that Zant whirled around and walked away. The Wolf Walkers all felt their upper lips curl just slightly in dislike against the man. But they were satisfied for now that he had been thwarted in whatever plan he seemed to have. Link could almost swear that he could see the wheels turning behind Zant's mask, and again when no one was looking he shot the wolves a scathing look. Link was distracted by Midna though he motioned for the three to follow her as she opened the door to the front carriage.

Link followed her first, leaping up into the carriage and carefully moving so that he didn't step on her feet. The carriage was fairly long, so he got to stretch out comfortably across the floor. Halia was next, and she laid up against Link's side. Hoan followed after and he laid in the back and tried his best to ignore Midna. Of all of the three he had the most misgivings about coming. He didn't want to get into trouble, and he was always the responsible one. But he also had a sense of loyalty and he didn't like Zant either. There was no way that he was leaving his friends alone with him.

Midna shut the door and shuddered a little, rubbing her arms. She was still freezing cold, but she smiled. The wolves were also still wet, and it would take longer for their coats to dry out, but they were also insulation against the chill. The three wolves looked up at her expectantly as the carriage began down its path. The young Twili opened a compartment in a seat of the carriage and pulled out a small blanket. She quickly wrapped it around herself and turned to watch the scenery go by. The wolves were content to sit there quietly in the carriage, watching the sky that they could see through the window go by and silently wondering about the strange turn of events.

Usually they would be content to do nothing but wait and watch, wondering why the Twili seemed more nervous than ever or why Hyrule seemed to be showing more and more signs of discomfort in the coming months. Something odd was certainly happening in both kingdoms, and the Wolf Walkers didn't like it one bit. Link wasn't sure what to expect. The Royal Family had always been kind and ruled peacefully over the land that they were in, but a revolution seemed set to soon start. Link didn't know what he would find, but he found that he was nervous about it all the same.

He glanced up in Midna, who was lost in her own thoughts and looking out the window. She seemed like a nice girl, and he'd hate for anything to happen to her. But he didn't really know her, and happenings outside of his pack weren't really something that he should worry about...right? He didn't understand it, but he felt a sudden need to look beyond his pack, out in the world where everything was happening. He wondered for a minute what had brought this sudden curiosity on him. He shook his head as if to free it from such thoughts. But they nagging doubt remained. Was he meant to do more? He'd never wanted to do more than live peacefully his entire life. But now something inside of him had changed. He again glanced at his left fore-paw. What exactly had been granted to him in that river, if anything at all?

Link looked up as Midna gave a sigh. Her look seemed more distant than it had been before, like she too had been trapped in the thoughts of lonelier days. Link wasn't sure if she had suffered like he had, but she looked far lonelier than he remembered her looking before. Maybe this was her reasoning for choosing to be in the carriage with only them? So she could be alone with her thoughts, knowing they wouldn't speak to her? It was true that she was fairly safe with them. They weren't ones to just let someone kill a girl like this. Besides the fact she was the heir to the throne of Twilight Kingdom, she was also a person, even if she looked different than those he had been born around.

The ride seemed to last for a long time then, rolling slowly over the fields of Twilight and towards the palace. The sun now seemed very bright and oddly so. The forest was a very dark one, and it was difficult to see the sun peeking down into it, even in clearings. It was the kind of dark place that the Twili liked. They weren't a bad people, but Hylians tended to distrust them because they liked darkness and the color black. Link wasn't too sure why they liked it either, but he didn't particularly care either. They had liked him because even if he wasn't a Twili Wolf, he was still mostly black in color and that was something normal for them.

The sky turned from formless to filled with a dark black shape. It was a tall castle that was surrounded by a large town and tall walls. The castle was tall and had many spires and was covered in the blue markings of the Twili. The houses were the same types of dark rock that made the castle as well. It was an odd colored rock that blended in well with the Twilight hours and night. But it was oddly beautiful, and all three young Wolf Walkers stood and looked out at the palace and town that surrounded it. All three wolves felt a little awe as they looked on the palace. They'd never seen anything like it. Midna saw their faces and let out that bell like laugh.

"Impressive isn't it?" she asked. "I take it you've never been to this side of the river before. It must be nice..." The three wolves glanced at her in surprise, but her eyes were now focused on something in the distance, and there was longing there. "To live a simple life. To never have to worry about what people think or having so many people watching you. To be free. I wish I could say the same. But there's a shackle on me, and it will never go away."

Link watched Midna's face, wondering what she meant by the shackle. He decided though that she wasn't very happy with her life. Maybe she felt like she wasn't up to the challenge. He'd heard that her father, the king, was kind and took care of his people. It was possible that she felt like she might not ever live up to that image. And she seemed rather lonely, which he knew the felling of all to well. But seeing it as a shackle? He knew little about Midna, but he couldn't help but feel a little pity for her when he saw her lonely face. She was one riddle he wasn't going to find out any time soon.

The carriages soon pulled to a stop though and Midna threw open the door to the carriage before it was even fully stopped and leaped out. The three wolves cautiously followed, unsure of what to expect or what they were even supposed to think of what was going on. The two following carriages were also quickly emptied, and Midna gave the wolves a mischievous smile before she was surrounded by her ladies in waiting, all with matching fire red hair, yellow eyes, dark black with dark blue skin, and wearing rather extravagant dresses.

They all began giggling and talking to Midna quickly in Twili, though they also seemed to notice how wet she was. Link knew a little Twili, obviously from having to live here for so long, but he was unsure how to react when Midna mentioned her father and motioned at the three wolves. Six of the dozen young Twili all giggled and ran to the wolves, quickly running their hands over their soft fur and murmuring to each other. Halia and Hoan who knew much more Twili than Link, seemed to more understand what was going on and followed the giggling girls as they ran off singing and motioned to them.

Link followed a little dejectedly, wondering what on earth was going on, and he cast one fleeting glance at Midna as she left and was taken by the remaining six maidens into the castle. The wolves were led through another door where they were assaulted by scents and sounds they had never experienced before. They were being led through a large market place that was full with bustling Twili, moving to and fro in the confusion, some shouting wares and others looking to buy. They moved out of the way for the six young Twili and motioned towards the Wolf Walkers with some surprise. Obviously it wasn't normal to see any walking through the Capital, but other than commenting on it and moving politely out of their way the Twili did little more than continue on with their daily lives.

Link found that he liked this. The last time he had been seen by any large number of people who weren't Wolf Walkers was in Ordon, and they had ran and screamed, and if he remembered correctly, wanted him dead. These people were perfectly polite and well, treated him like another person and not some beast. This was yet another reason that Link preferred the Twili. Perhaps it was because these people liked all things dark and strange. Or maybe it was just because they knew that Wolf Walkers were capable of great kindness, such as Link had shown in the river. Either way, Link found their company much more desirable.

The Twili maidens led them through clouds of far less well dressed people, giggling and calling softly all the while. The townspeople watched them pass with little fear of their presence, and most seemed as at home with them as they would be with any dog walking down the street. Children darted in front of them and some dared to pet their proud muzzles before running away and giggling all the while. One little girl even grabbed Link's ear and tugged on it a little shyly before her mother came and picked her up, smiling at him. The wolves endured this all without batting an eye. Wolf Walker pups often did far much more damage with their sharp teeth than Twili children, and they hardly did any damage either. It was like pupsitting all over again, and they didn't really mind.

At last the maidens turned and took them through a side gate that led through the wall again and into a part of the palace courtyard. The young Twili had only taken them through a small section of the town, but the wolves had all felt surprised by the hustle and bustle and cramped air of the place. They were used to large forests and plenty of room to roam, while this town seemed far too crowded and chaotic for their liking. Was that how normal people lived? They didn't like it. There were far too many scents and they couldn't keep track of everything that was going on. Why would anyone want to live like that? Their guides were hurrying onwards though and so they hastened to follow.

The Twili guards moved out of the way for the girls, casting some brief confused glances at the Wolf Walkers before letting them pass. The girls continued down mazes of corridors that Link felt he could never have memorized and soon he was horribly lost. Plus people were buzzing everywhere, some in armor, some in robes with their noses in books, others running by shouting with papers, and others seeming to simply be going on strolls. Link couldn't imagine what all of these people were doing or why it was so important for them to be doing it. The wolves would have soon been confused and turned around if their guides, who obviously knew this place like the backs of their hands, hadn't been laughing and motioning them onwards.

As they came through several more hallways in the maze like palace, Link found a whole new scent entering his nose. Halia and Hoan were obviously unaccustomed to it and their nostrils flared as they took in the scent. Link however had scented something like it before. It was the scent of bath soaps, though there were many more than Link ever remembered smelling. Though the Wolf Walkers of course bathed and kept up their hygene, they lived in the wild and the river was where they drew the waters from. The water smelled sweet and pure. These bath soaps were something the Twili Wolf Walkers were unaccustomed to. But Link had never before scented so many in one place before. He supposed it was only natural. They were in a palace after all.

The girls led them into the room where the smell was coming from, and all three Wolf Walkers paused uncertainly, unsure what the girls wanted them to do. The girls turned to one another, speaking quietly and casting glances at the three, and they at last seemed to come to a decision. They all ran off in different directions and came back with towels, brushes, and bottles with sweet smelling scents that the three couldn't place. The girls then broke into pairs and, giggling all the while, set about their work on the three bewildered Wolf Walkers.

First the different oils were applied, but only in small doses. The Twili didn't want to override the wolves' sensitive noses now. They carefully applied the oils then set them aside. Then they set about the hard job of getting the wolves dry. Link knew that Hoan and Halia had to be extremely unsure of the measures they were taking. They were rubbing them hard and trying to get all of the water they could off of their coats. It wasn't so hard that it hurt, but it was a little uncomfortable. With time though their coats were nearly completely dry and would dry soon in the air themselves, and the girls seemed satisfied with their sponging.

They then began brushing the wolves, both Twili in the pair holding a brush and running it gently over the Wolf Walker's coats. They were purring to them in Twili all the while, saying something about how beautiful they thought their fur was, and they were especially interested in Link's fur. Link decided then that it was time he really put effort into learning Twili. He knew Hylian because he had been raised speaking it, and he knew some Twili. But for the most part people spoke in what was known as "Common" and that was one language that Link knew well. He could speak Hylian and Common fluently, though he was a little out of practice with Hylian. Twili however he had never really bothered to learn, seeing as he never really saw himself swimming across the river. Now that he had saved the Princess of Twilight however he didn't really think it was an option for him to stay so secluded anymore.

The girls finished with their handiwork and laughed more, motioning again for the wolves to follow. Dried and now lightly scented with the perfumes that the girls had given to them, they were soon hopelessly lost again in the halls of the Twilight Palace. They again had to rely on their guides as they ran along ahead of them, seeming very happy. In fact they seemed full of endless happiness, and Link felt his own spirits raise a little as he saw them running along ahead of them. Halia's graceful step seemed to grow a little lighter, though Hoan seemed to follow with a sour face as usual. He wasn't really that sour a person, but he did tend to be a little standoffish and he didn't like how friendly they were acting towards him.

The foot traffic soon faded away almost entirely, and mostly the people seen rushing around were those whose faces were far too intent on their tasks to be doing something trivial. Mostly surrounding them were guards and other such people who eyed them carefully before letting them pass, some asking questions that were quickly answered by their guides as they traveled onwards. For the most part though there was little pause or variation in their path.

Finally their guides came to a large set of doors that were now closed. It didn't take the Wolf Walkers long to realize what was beyond them. They steeled themselves a little, and the doors were swung open as the giggling girls waved farewell and left them. The three wolves stepped inside, Link leading the pack since he was the one to get them into this mess anyway. The throne room was dark but well lit from outside and full of torches. The walls were a dark purple color, and the carpet was long and purple, leading several feet before ending at a throne that was etched into the wall. This was also furnished with purple, and guards stood at attention on either side of the carpet. The throne was occupied by two people, and Midna stood smiling a little to the right side. Link snarled just a little to see Zant standing and staring blankly ahead to the left.

The king and queen however commanded the most attention in the room. The Queen was also beautiful, tall and slender like her daughter. She wore a black dress covered in Twili markings of green that covered all of her. Her eyes were a bright and kind yellow color, and her hair like Midna's was fiery orange, braided on either side of her face and hanging down her shoulders and a little into her lap. She also wore a diadem, but this one was more like a knotted circlet. The King was a tall man and strong without any doubt. His eyes were red and wise in nature, and his hair was a dark red. He also wore all black, a long robe with green Twili markings, and there was a dark circlet on his brow as well. The two watched the three wolves enter.

Link lowered his head to them, and the other two soon followed suit. Their eyes never left the king and queen as they watched them, unsure how they were supposed to act around royalty. They had never expected to come face to face with the King and Queen of Twilight, or even leave their pack boundaries. But here they were, and Link could only hope that his etiquette was good enough to pass.

For a long while there was silence in the room, and the wolves didn't move or change their gazes. They simply watched and waited. Suddenly to their surprise the Queen stood, and she came forward with a gracefully gliding step. As she drew near, Link raised his head and looked at her, and she knelt in front of him and held her hand out to him.

"May I?" she asked in a gentle voice. Realizing what she meant, he inclined his head again and felt her gentle hand pass over his head. "I thank you, young one, for saving my daughter. She is our only heir to the throne. With your help, our land may grow prosperous for many more years."

The King then stood, raising his arms wide to address the wolves as if he might begin to embrace them. He didn't step forward, but all fell silent as he began to speak. His voice held power in it, and a firm and determined mind was behind every word. He knew what he was saying, of that Link was sure. The Wolf Walkers looked up to listen, as did everyone else in the room.

"Midna is young," he said. "And she has much to learn. But she is well loved by our people and will one day make a great Queen for our people. By saving her life you have saved my people. For that we will always thank you. We are in your debt."

Link looked up, the Queen was still smiling and stroking his head gently, and he found he liked both the King and Queen. The Queen was named Theri, a name he had heard mentioned by the Wolf Walkers because they too lived under their rule. The King of course was Naneb. He found their names odd, as he found Midna's, but they were not Hylian names so he supposed he had no right to judge anything. He hadn't looked up because of this however. He was looking at Zant.

Zant's rage was now showing on his face again. He seemed to be livid at the idea that the Twili would owe the Wolf Walkers anything. Again Link was reminded how much he disliked Zant. There was something off about him, and he felt himself bristle a little as he watched him. He was close to snapping. Link was now sure of it.

"As such," the King continued, not seeming to notice the signs the Wolf Walker was now showing. "I believe that it is time that we were kinder to your kind."

"Is that all?" Queen Theri asked, giving him a pointed look. King Naneb seemed to watch her a moment, and a smile returned to his face.

"No I think not," he replied. "You are Hylian, are you not young one? I see you are. Even if you have been raised here, you cannot escape what you are. Long has Hyrule sought peace with us, and now I think I shall give it. The Princess of Hyrule by the name of Zelda has long governed her land with wisdom, and she has proved us no ill will. You have proved that Hylians are made of sterner stuff than we thought, and the time has come that we make peace with them. Rejoice boy, for you have given your people peace."

Link paused when he heard this. That certainly wasn't his intention, and he was surprised it had even been brought up. He was a little confused on what he should think about the odd treaty he'd somehow just won for his people. On one hand, all he knew from them was bitterness and fear. But he was glad too, because it meant innocent people wouldn't get hurt in any unnecessary fighting, whether they were Hylian or Twili.

Would that mean his old hometown would learn that he was alive? If he was favored by the Royal Family they couldn't touch him, but he wasn't sure he wanted them to know he was still alive. Either way, he supposed it was for the best. This way there would be no more talk of wars or threats of it. He raised his head and tail a little, glad at least for that much.

"No," someone cried in an outburst.

All surprised eyes turned towards the source of the sound. It was Zant, who was suddenly stomping and throwing himself around like a child throwing a tantrum. Link instantly snarled, showing all his teeth silently as he watched him. He had snapped, and Link knew he was dangerous now. The Twili seemed surprised and just watched him a moment.

"Zant?" King Naneb asked unsurely. Zant pointed at him accusingly, eyes now flaming with rage and insanity. He had shown his true colors at last.

"I won't stand for it," Zant cried in a shrill voice. "I have served this family for many years, watching our land waste away under you! Our land is dying and our old ways of blood and war are quickly fading! Is that peace? We were once feared!"

"Zant the old days are over," Queen Theri said. "There is no need for war." Zant's flaming eyes turned to her now.

"The old days will never be over," Zant cried. "There is still a god of blood and violence, my god! He will reign over this place, and he will reign forever! He has given me power that you cannot understand. The magic of the Twili is as nothing compared to me!"

Now Link was a little lost. A god of blood and violence? Even the Twili believed in the same goddesses and gods as the Hylians, and he knew of no gods like the one Zant was now describing. And magic? He knew the Twili often used magic. They were a people that it was normal to learn magic and use spells. But magic more powerful than that? Link would have doubted it, if only he didn't feel such anger and belief in every word he was saying. The Queen stood and turned towards Zant, giving him and odd look. It seemed they still weren't sure what he was saying, or refusing to believe it.

"Zant speak plainly," the Queen said gently.

"I will speak plainly," Zant screamed. "I will no longer serve a family that seeks to see our great land fall in such a way! Treat with Hyrule? Never! I will see blood flowing this day!"

With that dark proclamation, Zant produced a single dark blade from inside his cloak. He then leaped forward with a scream right towards the Queen. It seemed that everyone in the room froze suddenly. The Twili couldn't understand what was happening, or why Zant was acting this way. But Link realized grimly that he had been right. For a moment there was no sound, then there came a scream of terror from the Queen, the sound of a rushing blade, and the barking snarl of a wolf.

There was a single strike and flashing fangs, then all went silent again.


	4. Imprisoned

Chapter Three: Imprisoned

* * *

The whole room was silent except for the angry snarling of a wolf. Link had leaped forward in front of the Queen at Zant. The only thought that was going through his head was that he had been right and that, though he hardly knew anyone else in the room but Halia and Hoan, he certainly didn't like Zant. The King and Queen had seemed kind enough, and Midna certainly didn't seem like a bad person. Zant on the other hand did seem like a very bad person. Link didn't understand what he had meant about his god, but Link didn't know one that cruel.

The gods and goddesses Link knew were kind and none wanted death and destruction like Zant seemed bent on getting now. For a moment as Link's eyes met Zant's furious gaze it seemed as if there was a silent struggle of wills between Link's gods and Zant's god. There was no other sound for a minute as they sized each other up.

Link probably could have changed into his human form and stopped Zant's attack with his sword and shield, but he was still loath to let Zant see his human form again. Besides Link was a little small for his age in his human form, and it was quicker to leap forward as a wolf. His wolf instincts to remain hidden or fight in when danger was near had taken over. The wolf was farther in control than it had ever been before, and instinct was kicking in. In his wolf form he was both in flight and ready to fight, and the world seemed to be howling at Link, telling him how to act.

His transformation only took about two or three seconds, but that was two or three seconds too long when someone's life was in danger. As it was, he and Zant were having their silent struggle of wills merely a few inches away from the point where Link's back legs would have been touching the Queen, who was now on the floor in alarm and watching the two. Two or three seconds was the time he didn't have to stop Zant from killing the Queen right then and there.

Link's true size was a little alarming to those watching. He was standing on his back paws with his front pushing his weight onto the blade that Zant was carrying. His teeth were against the blade, holding it while also snarling savagely at Zant, whose flaming eyes were locked onto Link's. The blade had cut his gums and tongue, and they were now all bleeding. Link wasn't focused on that now, seeing as Zant was now intent on killing everyone in the room. Link's wolf instincts had taken over. Love for his pack mates wouldn't let him stand by. Link had always had a fierce nature while in his wolf form, and that much everyone could see now.

Even though Link's massive weight was now almost completely thrown forward onto the blade, Zant hardly seemed to notice it. In fact, his arm didn't even bend under it. As fierce as the wolf was and strong too, Zant didn't seem to register anything other than his anger. Link felt his heart begin to sink a little as he strove against him, but the insane Twili didn't even take a single step back. Did he truly have some power that he couldn't match? Even against magic users Link could stand his ground. This was something else, and something Link hadn't accounted for.

None of the Twili had made a move, watching Link and Zant for what seemed like hours. Neither one made another move or relaxed, simply staring each other down. Link's gaze was both furious and full of a rage that humans had feared to see in any beast, whether they were a Wolf Walker or a wolf. Zant however didn't even blink at the wolf's feral rage.

The Twili remained frozen in disbelief, as if by staring long and hard enough the scene would right itself and Link and Zant would return to where they had been previously as if none of this had happened. Neither of them moved though, and the silence only seemed to drag onward.

Zant savagely twisted the blade in Link's mouth so it cut deeper, but the wolf didn't flinch. He refused to give Zant the satisfaction of seeing him do so. This only seemed to infuriate Zant further, who then pulled another blade out of the sleeve from the other side. Link was surprised, and he hadn't even known that Zant had been carrying a weapon, let alone two. Zant turned his weapon to strike at Link, his eyes flaming with hatred.

His strike didn't hit though, because Halia and Hoan leaped onto him as well. Both of them leaped onto his arm, trying to save their friend from the blow. Hoan and Halia both latched their teeth into his arm, refusing to let go and letting out savage snarls. Both were smaller than him, but even their combined weight seemed to do nothing against Zant. He simply turned his head slowly as if to regard them. He ignored the wounds in his arm, as if there was nothing other than a few flies zooming around him. Link felt his heart sink farther. It seemed like they really were nothing more than flies to him. He didn't seem phased or affected by either of the three wolves. Any normal person, Twili or otherwise, would have fallen with three wolves latched onto him. Zant however simply glared at the three of them with disgust, and began to laugh.

It was a laugh that made Link's fur stand straight up. It wasn't a kind laugh or a happy one, not even a bitter or angry one. It was a laugh full of bitterness and dry emotion. It was the laugh of someone who had snapped and wanted only to give the same pain they had faced to someone, or everyone else that they saw. It was a laugh that Link knew by instinct but had never heard before. And it was a laugh he never wanted to hear again.

"Pathetic," Zant said. "Is the strength of the Wolf Walkers? No wonder they were such a pathetic race! Hyrule was right to exterminate all that they saw! They are weak. Still I must admit even they are less flawed than the Hylians and even, yes the Twili. If Wolf Walkers were trained correctly they could be a fierce force indeed. It's a pity that these are already so set in their ways."

Link felt his blood begin to boil. Training? They weren't dogs to be ordered around at whim! They were living breathing people who had hearts just like everyone else! Hylians had elected to ignore this, but the Twili never had. It made Link furious just to think about what Zasnt was saying. Link, like all Wolf Walkers, had a pride that made them furious when they were treated like animals. This probably had not helped the situation in Hyrule when the Hylians turned against them, but it wasn't in the Wolf Walkers' natures to be humble.

Hoan even snarled and bristled at the mention of this "training". He was furious, though he was the most rational of the three and often kept them out of trouble, these words made him angry. Perhaps it was because he had already been on alert earlier and had not trusted Zant. Halia however was the one who most displayed her displeasure at the words. She bit harder into Zant's flesh, bringing forth a crimson river that flowed from his arm. Zant hardly seemed to mind it or even register what Halia had done. This lack of interest unsettled Link greatly.

Zant seemed to finally tire of their presence and raised his arm. With a flick of his wrist he tossed Link aside, making him stumble. Then he struck him with the flat of his blade and sent him skidding across the floor. Link wasn't sure if he meant to hit him with the flat of his blade or not. Wouldn't a strike with the sharp edge be better? He glanced up in time to see him hacking and slashing at Hoan and Halia wildly with his now free blade. Just watching him was enough to let Link know that he wasn't skilled with that blade.

Hoan and Halia quickly retreated from Zan't attacks. They really were nothing more than childish attempts to swing a blade, and that of a child who hardly had any notion of what a blade was actually for. Even though this was the case, his blows were strong enough to break bones if they hit correctly, and if he actually managed to turn the blade right he could leave long gashes. Hoan was sporting one of these when he had Halia retreated, and she had a slight limp now.

With the wolves now temporarily at bay as Link struggled to find his feet, Zant spun around on his heel and let out a cry as he advanced on the Queen once again with his childish attempts at sword play. However now his aim was true, and he began beating her mercilessly with his swords. Everyone in the room seemed to freeze at the sound of her screams, and no one was able to tear their eyes away from the soon mangled corpse that was once Queen Theri.

The guards seemed to find their will to move now, and rage was in their eyes. Several shouts of "traitor" and "treason" went up as they picked up their blades and went charging for Zant. Link shook his head and then snarled, leaping towards the crazed man along with the rest of them. The floor soon turned into a crazed mess of Wolf Walkers snarling and snapping and flashing blades. They were superior in numbers, and everyone there wanted to see Zant dead. The Wolf Walkers were still angered by his words, and the guards wanted to avenge their fallen Queen. However, Zant seemed full of nothing but surprises.

Zant attacked and slashed, managing to fall several of the guards who attacked him, though he found it hard to land a hit on the wolves. The confusion only got worse however because Zant kept taking attack after attack and didn't seem to be affected by it in any way. The guards and wolves were unused to fighting with one another, though the guards were far more affected by it than the wolves. The Wolf Walkers got jostled back and forth several times trying to find a way to land a hit on Zant, and once Link's shoulder got cut by the stray falling of a blade. But fight as they might, they could find no way to make Zant fall.

Link pulled back, barking at Halia and Haon to do the same. They quickly joined them, and all three of them were injured by now. It wasn't entirely too clear how they had received the cuts, but Zant was the source of it all either way. Link watched the knot of Twili guards, some getting thrown off and out of the ring onto the ground, bleeding badly but leaping back up with determined faces. Zant wasn't skilled with those blades at all, but he seemed almost impervious or maybe just oblivious to the damage that he was receiving.

A quick glance around the room confirmed that the King and Princess Midna had fled the room. There wasn't much reason for them to stay...right? They could just slip quietly away, assured that for now the Royal Family survived. After all, they were Wolf Walkers. They didn't belong in this world of politics and governing bodies. Yet...Link wouldn't fell right just leaving. He still had a bad feeling somewhere in his gut. There was more to this than the ramblings of an insane man. Something else was going on. Link didn't know what to do.

Haon and Halia were making for the door. Their instinct was to leave, and leave right then. They were done messing with things that were far too big for them. They wanted to return to their normal lives and return quickly. They didn't want to be any more involved with what was happening on this side of the river. Haon was barking at Link to get him to follow, and Halia was whining, begging him to come. But Link hesitated.

There was a burning in his left front paw, an urging. His body was tense, trapped somewhere between fleeing and attacking again. He glanced down at his paw. If this truly had been a gift from the gods, then what were they trying to tell him now? Obviously Zant's "god", whatever it truly was, was no benevolent being. Besides, Zant had just murdered the Queen, and Twili who had been kind and caring for everyone, even Hylians. How could he seriously not care about something like that? The thought made Link uneasy, and he felt the hair slowly beginning to stand on edge again.

However, all three Wolf Walkers started nervously as a scent they couldn't name reached them. It was of death and decay, of pain and suffering and nameless tortures. It was a scent that they often associated with monsters, and as the creatures came leaping through the doors that was the only word that would come to their minds. They were black creatures with long arms and shorter legs. They had mask like structures on their faces and small black tentacles hung from their masks. Their bodies were covered in red marks not unlike what the Twili had adorning them. But these were anything but beautiful, and Link felt dread as he saw them.

Since Haon and Halia were closer to the door the monsters leaped on them first. The sound of the yelping and squealing Wolf Walkers made the guards turn to behold the strange sight, and panic seemed to settle into the room then. Zant ignored the creatures though and his hits became more deadly because of the panic. Indeed some of the creatures reached the group that was surrounding Zant and began to kill the guards, but they ignored Zant and even took blows from him as they circled him.

Link had no time to watch the strange spectacle however because he heard Halia give out another scream. He didn't think about it, he just acted. His pack mates were in trouble, and he needed to help them. The huge Wolf Walker leaped onto the nearest monster, tearing into it with his teeth and claws and didn't let up until it slumped to the ground dead.

He leaped into the mass then, and the monsters, seeming stunned by the ferocity of the Wolf Walker, backed away for a few seconds. Link spun his nose to face them, his legs and top lip quivering threatening as he watched the strange creatures. His tail rose and his head dropped, and the creature looked truly terrifying again. He heard Haon and Halia standing slowly.

"_Get going,_" he snarled at them. "_I'll distract them!_"

"_Link no,_" Halia yelped. "_You're going to get hurt!_"

"_She's right,_" Haon said nervously. "_There's too many of them!_"

"_I'll be right behind you,_" Link promised. "_If I'm not, then you can worry. Tell Tor and Fen what's going on. I don't think this will end here at the Palace, whatever happens._"

The two Wolf Walkers behind him let out soft whines and watched him. But they knew that they couldn't change Link's mind now. He had always been stubborn, and when he set his mind to something he was going to do it. Besides the creatures were no longer shocked by Link's strange attack, and they were beginning forward again. With a final soft growl of frustration the two Wolf Walkers turned and ran.

The movement caught the attention of the monsters, who turned to face them, though Link wasn't sure how they could even see. But Link let out a ferocious roar and leaped onto the nearest one, tearing into it savagely. This one soon fell dead, so Link's teeth snapped close like a vice on a second one. This one he shook until its neck gave a familiar snap and it dropped.

Link cast a glance towards the door, satisfied in knowing that none of the monsters had followed his friends. Now he just had to make sure that he was going to escape as well. He began circling the creatures, carefully looking for openings in their defenses and their wall of bodies. He had to make a break for it as fast as he could.

However the monsters seemed intelligent, and they guessed his game. When he began stalking closer to one, another would take a swipe at him. If he tried to bolt between two they would advance as a group towards him. Slowly he found himself edging backwards away from the door and into the throne room. He snarled at them, hoping to catch them off guard again and make a break for it. But he found they would not be fooled by him a second time.

Link tried edging one way or the other, trying to sneak past them or find a weakness, but these monsters adapted differently to the ways he moved. They were silent and watchful, which he found unnerving. He felt panic threatening to rise, but fought it down. Right now he didn't need his human mind interfering with him. He needed the wolf's instincts. Right now he had to seek a way to escape. He did become aware however that now all was silent within the walls, except for his snarls. No other sounds came from within.

Link's back foot hit a corpse of one of the guards. If he had been in his human form he might have stumbled. As it was the wolf took a step and steadied him on his feet again, his balance taking over for him. But the split second it took for him to regain his proper balance was all the time the strange creatures needed to find their own opening.

Three of the creatures leaped on him, grabbing him with their hands and beating him mercilessly. The wolf however instantly retaliated. He bit and snapped, clawed and fought for all he was worth. He won many hits, forcing the creatures to pull their hands back and let out low hisses as they took injury. But whenever he beat one back another would quickly take its place. There was no respite, and soon Link was taking more damage than he could return to them.

Slowly they beat the wolf's proud body down. Though their blows were powerful, the wolf had a strangely fast ability to heal quickly. If he had managed to run away even this barrage of attacks would have not been too much for him to cope with. Link continued to snarl, but he curled up in a ball after a while when they did not relent, trying to protect himself from their attacks.

"Enough," came a voice that made Link give out a guttural growl. "Leave him be. I want this one alive."

The monsters moved out of the way, and Link caught a glimpse of Zant's shoes before there came a sharp blow to his skull and he fell unconscious.

* * *

Link knew he was dreaming, but when he opened his eyes it felt oddly real. He raised his head and let his nose scent the air around him, smelling the forest. It wasn't the dark one of the Twili, but the bright and cheerful one of his childhood. Only it wasn't the same. He was staring into a clearing with a small stream running through it, and realized with a start that he was looking at the place where Ordon sat. or it was supposed to be there. Only it wasn't. There were not marks of a fire or other natural disaster that could have wiped it out. It was as if the village hadn't been built yet.

It was night, and fireflies were dancing just beyond his nose. The night animals gave out calls and the stars blazed brightly overhead. It was bright and cheerful. The trees seemed alive and aware almost. This place felt ancient, untouched. Link wasn't sure what to make of it.

There was no pain in his body, though he knew he'd just been beaten mercilessly. He was sitting here, gazing at the stars as if through someone else's eyes. Slowly his eyes traveled over the contours of the land in front of him, making out features where somewhere in the future he, Ilia, and Fado would play among the houses. There were less fond memories of this place too, but somehow Link couldn't focus on the painful ones as he had done in the past. This place brought a peace to him, one that he hadn't been able to feel in a long time. There were bad things here, but he desired only the serenity that seemed to fill this strange vision.

Something moved beside him, and Link turned his eyes to look. He was surprised to see that there was another Wolf Walker beside him, though he was not like one he had ever seen. The creature had the same markings as him, though not the marking on the forehead, but he was gold and white. He seemed to give off a faint light now that Link was looking at him. His eyes had no pupils and were completely red, glistening eerily in the dull light. However they weren't sinister, only calm and watchful.

Link knew he was male, and that he was a Wolf Walker, in the way that only dreamers knew. He couldn't explain it, he just knew. Link's nose twitched, but no scent came to his nostrils. Yet he could feet heat coming off the fur next to him as he was only a few inches from touching him. It was as if the creature was there, but not there. He was also huge. If Link was in his normal sized body, which was by no means small, then this thing was truly massive. Laying down beside Link, he was nearly twice as long and twice as tall. If he was standing he'd only look bigger.

Under the creature's thoughtful gaze, Link felt young again. He felt like a pup who was sitting at the fireside back in the Twili Wolf Walker village and listening to tales that he could not yet understand and howling along with the songs that the wolves were taught as children. This creature was like this place, ancient. Yet he had been touched by time. There was a sadness in his gaze, one that Link felt more than saw, that gave Link the impression that he was pitying him. Unsure what to say, Link turned his gaze to face this creature.

"_Who,_" Link managed after a time. "_are you?_"

"_If I had a name,_" the creature replied. "_I no longer remember it. I am who I am, as you are who you are. Does that answer your question young one?_"

Link's ears twitched a moment as he looked at the creature. It seemed that for a moment amusement seemed to pass over the creature's face. Link was unsure how to act around something like this. What was it? Why did it speak in riddles? He felt unnerved by the creature's unwavering eyes.

"_It seems you are unsatisfied with my answer,_" the creature replied. "_Very well. You may simply call me the Golden Wolf. That is the form I take, is it not? I am young and I am old. I have existed here for many years, waiting and watching._"

"_Where is here?_" Link blurted out. "_Waiting for what?_"

"_This is the Glade of Dreams,_" the Golden Wolf replied. "_Few people reach here except before death._" Seeing Link's alarmed face he chuckled. "_You are not dead yet young one. But you are here. As for where you are, well that remains to be seen. What is it that you see?_" Slightly confused he looked around again as if for confirmation.

"_It looks like,_" Link said, hesitating. "_My old home. Ordon village. Only this place seems to be before it ever came there._" The Golden wolf nodded thoughtfully.

"_It seems you have come here because you have unfinished business,_" he said.

"_Then why does it look this way?_" Link asked. "_These people betrayed me and wanted me dead. My own parents sent me away! They should have loved me enough to run away. Maternal Instinct should have been more than enough to make them think about saving me!_"

"_Humans work differently than us,_" the Golden Wolf said wisely, but also with some sadness in his voice. "_They have instincts like us, but they are affected in different ways than we are. They use their minds far more than we do, and they are governed mainly by one thing: fear. Yes fear can override the rational part of the mind and make them act in anger sometimes. It was fear that drove them to turn away from you, and even fear drove your parents to __abandon you__. Fear overrides a human's ability to think and even their instinct. Fear comes in many forms: the fear of death or hurt, the fear of betrayal, the fear of grief, the fear of loss, the fear of change. There are others besides. It is fear that drives them through their lives._"

Link paused a moment, thinking of his old friends and his family. They had certainly seemed afraid of him. But to say that fear drove a human's entire life? He couldn't understand it. Fear was necessary to survive, to run and live. But a wolf was driven to follow instinct and obey it. When he had been back there facing Zant's minions he had been afraid, but he had fought the emotion down. He of course had emotion, but to be driven completely by it?

Link knew that emotion was what set him apart from animals. They would speak about news and things that were going on that concerned them, but mostly they simply spoke. Emotion didn't come across in their voices except sometimes fondness and fear, anger and bitterness. These only came at certain times. Animals lived by a different code than people, at least in the wild. They didn't show emotion often because they also knew that emotion was a liberty that at times they couldn't take. Animals that lived near humans sometimes showed more emotion than others because they picked it up from humans.

Link too though was a person, and in his human form he often showed emotion. He knew that people followed their emotions through the day, and it changed constantly. Emotion was something though that was cast aside by the wolf when quick and decisive action was needed. It was still there, buried deep and spiking to life at times. But the wolf's rational mind often took over. It was this that people feared, seeing only beasts.

"_Yet,_" the Golden Wolf continued. "_There are sometimes others who are governed by other things. Greed, hate, love. Humans are difficult to read. All people are. But emotion rules their lives. However I do have my theories as to why this place looks like it has never been touched._" At this Link looked up and met the creature's eyes again as he looked at him. "_Perhaps you are being told by the gods that it is time for a new beginning. You are to begin again. And this place will be a place that you will return to one day in your travels._"

Link turned his eyes towards the clearing. Return here? He wasn't sure that he wanted to. After all, what would he find? Anger? Resentment? That's all he knew from Hylians. Besides, how was he even supposed to get there? As far as he knew he was in some dungeon somewhere or being used right now for an experiment of Zant's. He turned to look at the Golden Wolf again, who was watching him patiently, waiting for him to process what he had been told

"_Then why,_" Link said. "_why do Hylians hate Wolf Walkers so much?_"

At this question, a change seemed to come over the strange Wolf Walker. There was a pained expression on his face, and a regretful one. He turned his eyes to look up to the moon above them. Link followed his gaze, as if trying to read what he saw there. Link felt like if he stared long enough he could see his own memories reflected there. He wondered if that was what the Golden Wolf was seeing now, his own past shining back at him as a permanent reminder in the sky.

"_That is a long tale,_" the Golden Wolf replied. "_Of which I can only tell you a part. I cannot keep you too long, and some you must learn along the way or you will never grow. So I will tell you a little of the legends of our kind. Do you understand Link?_"

Link blinked at the sudden use of his name. How on Farore's Green Earth had he known his name? Then again he was talking to an ancient creature that seemed to be made of a light that didn't come from this world. Why couldn't he know his name? Slowly the black wolf nodded and so the Golden Wolf began his tale.

"_It began long ago,_" he began. "_When Hyrule was still but a fantasy that gods were still constructing. Wars had ravaged these lands for many years and the people were growing tired of it. So they began to __build__ an idea of peace and prosperity. They looked for someone to guide them and take up the mantle of ruling them. They sought and found a family of people that would one day be known as Hylians, who were strong and pure of heart. However there had been another who was angered by this decision. He was a Gerudo King of terrible power and magic who longed to rule._"

Here the strange wolf paused, as if lost in thought. Link was almost sure that he saw a little anger pass over that regal face before the creature shook his head and then looked at Link. The smaller Wolf Walker felt himself trapped within that gaze.

"_The young woman who would be the Princess of Hyrule then called upon a friend that had saved her life one day,_" he continued. "_and asked him to help her defeat the evil King. Together through much trial and hardship they finally gained the strength to take on the King. However he was not __killed__. They sealed him away in a mirror and thought that would be the end of it. The people rejoiced at his defeat and the Kingdom of Hyrule was formed. However the Wolf Walker only agreed to help in secret, and so he made the Princess of Hyrule promise to tell no one what had happened. Because of this the true Legend of the Wolf Walker was nearly lost, and few people now remember it._"

"_Even so,_" Link said. "_Wouldn't people love the Wolf Walkers for it? It seems like a cruel joke for them to hate us after everything that was done._"

"_Ah,_" the Golden Wolf said sadly. "_That is because of the hands of time. Since that legend was not well known it was nearly completely lost, and another story was told by those who had not seen the great things the Wolf Walker had done. These people said that the Wolf Walker had been allied with the King, because whenever he appeared the army and __the cruel King's__ carnage was soon to follow. This too was lost in time, and soon Wolf Walkers were known only as evil omens, who brought destruction with them and were little more than blood thirsty monsters. That is what the people of your village saw you as. The Twili however were a small race before who knew of the true Legend. Though they too have nearly completely forgotten the Legend. __But__ they love the Wolf Walkers and see them as good omens. It is a little amusing to see such differences between them. But that is why you found refuge in the land of Twilight._"

"_So the hate us,_" Link said with a slight growl. "_because they didn't know?_"

"_Perhaps they do,_" the Golden Wolf replied quietly. "_And the Wolf Walker who once made this mistake most likely regrets it now. At the time he thought it best, thought it would protect his people. Alas the hands of time move differently than anyone can imagine. Few people know the true Legend anymore, and fewer still the entire Legend._"

Link glanced up at the Golden Wolf now, surprised at what he saw and heard. There was regret in his eyes and in his voice. There was something tired and sad in him now. Link wanted to comfort him, but he had no idea what to say. He was ancient after all. Who knows what he had seen? Link watched him for a while longer.

"_The Gerudo King,_" Link said. "_Is he defeated?_"

"_No,_" the Golden Wolf replied. "_His magic was too powerful to subdue. He was weakened, but over time he would grow more powerful. __He has already begun to come forth again. He is Zant's 'god' and he is a danger to Hyrule and all other Kingdoms and races near it. His wrath would not stop in Hyrule, but grow until he reached the sea, and that might not stop him._"

"_If he's that powerful,_" Link said in alarm. "_Then what can we do?_"

Now the creature turned to look at him again. Link was surprised to see the odd look that the creature was giving him. It was pitying, yet joyous at the same time. He was unsure what to make of that face, and just continued to stare back at him for a while.

"_You must find the hero within yourself Link,_" he replied. "_The blood of the hero that first saved Hyrule from the Gerudo King flows in your veins. Courage is your birthright, as is the path of the hero. The gods have called you Link. They called you in that river, when you threw aside both the emotions of a human and the instincts of the wolf to save a drowning girl. Fear should have made you think of your own life. Instinct should have made you understand that the task of leaping into that river and dragging both you and the girl out alive would be nearly impossible. And yet you jumped in anyway. A warrior's spirit is your birthright, __as you were born a wolf. But a hero's spirit is in your blood. You found it in your river. And you have not been able to turn back from it._"

"_What do you mean?_" Link asked, his nose twitching nervously.

"_In the throne room,_" the Golden Wolf replied. "_you leaped forward to try and save the Queen even though instinct should have told you that his magic was too powerful and you couldn't win that battle. You protected your friends even though you were outnumbered __by those monsters__, and that is unfortunately how you got yourself captured. Still, it has saved their lives. And with the goddesses watching over you, you will not have to fear remaining at the mercy of your enemy for long._"

Link's nose continued to twitch, and his ears were pricked all the way forward on his head, as if they might tear from his skull at any moment. He was tensed and listening intently. None of this made any sense to him, but he felt like he could trust the strange wolf beside him. Link sat there for a moment, mulling things over in his head.

"_Why do you seem to know everything that I do?_" he asked.

"_Because I am in your mind,_" the Golden Wolf replied. "_Temporarily of course. Since you are the one who summoned me I have seen the troubles you are now facing and what has led up to this point in your life._"

"_Summon you?_" Link asked, confused. "_How did I summon you?_"

With that, the Golden Wolf craned his neck and reached down. His nose touched Link's left front paw and lingered there a moment. For a while, Link could only feel the creature's breath passing over his paw. Then the strange symbol again appeared and glowed brightly. It seemed to resonate with the creature's strange coat, which also glowed brightly for a breif span. Link watched transfixed as the world was filled with a bright golden glow. Then he lifted his head and the glowing became the normal soft glow of the creature's fur, and the mark disappeared.

"_With this,_" he replied. "_It is a gift from Farore, a symbol of one with true Courage. You have no need to fear this mark. It will guide you though you will not sense it, and give you power though it will seem like your own. It is a holy symbol. With this I was able to reach your mind and the goddesses granted me leave to speak with you. With this symbol and the dire need of your situation you summoned me. Should you need me again, I will come when you close your eyes._"

Link found himself strangely comforted by this odd promise. This creature knew more than he did, he was sure of that, and he was old. Still, Link felt like he knew little about this creature, and curiosity was beginning to get the better of him. He eyed him.

"_Are you dead then?_" Link asked.

"_What do you mean?_" the creature replied. "_My mortal form has long since passed away. But my spirit lingers. I am still here, as are all spirits. They have simply passed on. I too have unfinished business here. Once it is completed then I too will fade into a realm where there is only peace._"

"_But I,_" Link said with a pause. "_I don't understand what I need to do._"

Again the Golden Wolf gave him a pitying glace. Link wondered at it for a long moment. Why did he keep giving him that look? What was going on in his head? Link truly felt confused by his situation. He was supposed to become a hero? What was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to do the will of the gods when he had no clue what his job was or how he was going to do it? The Golden Wolf seemed to have an answer to this as always though.

"_You cannot remain here much longer,_" he said. "_you have already remained far too long. __The Glade of Dreams is a strange place. A minute here is an hour there, or a day, or a year. It's not clear how time flows here. __I must send you back. But know this. You will feel lost and confused, but there are those who will give you a path. If it will give you the power to face your foes you must follow that __lead__. Do not fear to return to places that haunt you. The road will lay itself out at your feat as you continue on. Do not forsake help that comes to you, no matter how small, unwilling, or spiteful it may seem. Not all things are as they first appear. But there is one more thing too that I should tell you as well._" With that the Golden Wolf leaned closer and whispered into his ear. "_You are not as alone as you think._"

Link paused a moment, wondering what he meant. He turned to look to ask another question, but the creature's snout brushed his forehead between his eyes. Link felt suddenly very tired and laid his head down. His eyes closed, and there was nothing.

* * *

Link awoke on hard stone. The scent of blood, decay, torture and damp reached him. It was foul and dark down here. He opened his eyes and found them accustomed to the gloom already. He could make out bars in front of him, the cell of some dungeon deep underground. He could smell nothing familiar and hear nothing beyond the drip of water somewhere deeper. There were no other prisoners. Zant had left no one else alive apparently.

The pain returned tenfold, and he let out a soft whine. His wounds had been treated and the deep cuts from the swords had been sewn together savagely. It wasn't clean, but at least he was alive. Link licked his dry chops and wondered why he was alive. Was this Zant's way of "training" him? He wasn't going to roll over and be a good dog for him, that much he vowed. The only other thing he could think of was so that the Wolf Walkers wouldn't get involved in his war.

He wouldn't stop in Twilight either if what the Golden Wolf had said was true. He'd destroy Hyrule, the Gorons, the Zoras, the Wolf Walkers, no one was safe from him. And here was Link, the supposed hero, lying hungry and thirsty in a cell. How long had it been? He wasn't sure. The Glade of Dreams seemed to be a strange place. Though if the goddesses were really watching over him, he hoped they'd let him out soon. How could he save anyone stuck in a place like this?

He looked around for a while, trying to catch his bearings. He was probably in the dungeons of the Twilight Palace, but there were no guards here and it was strangely lonely. They probably thought there would be no way that he could escape. He noticed an odd box at the front of the cell, sitting against the bars. Why was that there? Why would it need to be there? Link decided that it was probably hiding something.

He slowly stood, and that was the first time that he noticed the chain. There was a shackle around his left front paw. It was tight but not overly so. Zant obviously didn't want him hurting himself too much. He had healed his woulds and strapped him down so he couldn't be a bad dog and run away. Link thought of trying to break the chains, but he glanced down at them and decided it would probably be pointless and he'd just hurt himself. It was probably enchanted.

That being said, he couldn't take his human form. The cuff would be too tight for his wider human wrist and would either cause him to bleed to death or severely mangle that wrist. If he was going to get out of here and save people he couldn't take that chance. Besides, he'd rather not endure the pain. On the off chance that he did manage to get it off before he bled to death it would still probably never heal, and the shackle was probably under an enchantment as well. Link didn't know magic. He couldn't free himself.

Seeing how hopeless his situation really was, he sent a brief prayer to the goddesses for help. Then he laid down and closed his eyes, hoping for sleep to take him and at least let him get some much needed rest. He felt confused and lost, but he knew that for now, it looked like all he could do was wait and hope. Who knew? Perhaps there would be some miracle from the gods. Until then he wasn't going anywhere.


	5. Found You

Chapter Four: Found You

* * *

The days seemed to pass slowly, and Link grew lonelier than he had been in a long time. The only creatures he saw were the monsters who came and brought him food and water, which he touched only after a very close inspection of it. He didn't want to end up eating poison. However it seemed that Zant did really want him alive, strange though that seemed.

A terrifying thought had occurred to Link last night. What if somehow Zant's god, that strange Gerudo King, was suspicious of him and his lineage? What would he do if he confirmed that this was the case? If that was the reason that Zant had imprisoned him, then Link definitely didn't want to be here any longer than he had to be. The sooner he was gone the better.

It was impossible to tell what time it was here. There was no light and no sound, and so he just had to trust his body to know what time it was. When he got tired he slept, and he ate when food and water was brought to him. But staying in this cell was starting to get on his nerves. He longed to run free again, or at least not to be stuck in this cage. But even though he snarled and paced around at the end of his chain, the days ticked on uneventfully.

Of Twili he saw nothing, not even Zant. It was as if the entire Kingdom had been emptied of the race. He had no idea what had happened up there. Obviously Zant had won his battle. Would he still be trapped here if he hadn't? He didn't really think so. He had no idea what was going on, but there wasn't much of anything he could do about that.

He had just laid his head down on his paws to get some sleep when heard an odd sound. He lifted his head and looked around in the darkness, trying to figure out what he was hearing. Unable to see anything in the darkness he lifted his head and sniffed. He caught an oddly familiar scent, and tried his hardest to place it. Where had he smelled this before? His ear twitched as he heard another sound. He turned to face it and leaped back in surprise.

He found an imp looking at him. Or at least, that's what he wanted to call it. She was female, of that he was sure. She had womanly features to her body, though her torso was slim, her chest small, and her hips were large. She had small legs and her arms were about as long as her legs. Her head was a lot larger than the rest of her body. She seemed to be like a Twili, because her skin was a gentle mint green and she had black on her body. Green Twili markings covered her, and her hair was in a pony tail. It was fire orange and seemed to be in the shape of a hand, which he found odd. She had pointed ears, and her head was nearly completely black. Her skin had markings on it like clothing, but she seemed to be in no need of it. Her eyes were yellow with red pupils, and she had a single extremely large fang in the side of her mouth that hung out of her lips when she bared him a fanged smile.

Her eyes narrowed as she gave him a sly smile, and Link found that he didn't like that much at all. But then the shadow seemed to pass from her face and her eyes opened wide and she gave him a kind smile. Link found that this only made him more uneasy. Why did she change her face so much? What was she hiding? She stuck her tiny face in his though and giggled.

"Found you," she cried, sounding oddly happy. Link just eyed her a moment.

She watched him too, then her face turned rather mischievous. He was wondering at this new change in her as she floated forward. It seemed that she didn't need to follow the laws of gravity when she saw fit. Link suspected a form of magic. If that was the case then would it run out, and would she fall when it did?

She reached under his chin and bounced it roughly on her hand, giggling at him. He pulled his head away and took a step back, snarling at her. That only made her laugh more, the strange dark look returning to her face.

"Ooh aren't you scary?" she asked. "You look confused mutt. Do you not remember me?"

Link paused, watching her for a moment. He couldn't deny that she seemed familiar to him from somewhere. Slowly he leaned forward and sniffed her hand which was still outstretched. Again he caught that scent and investigated it, letting his mind wander back. He still remembered it from...

Link yelped in surprise and took a step back, eying her with some confusion. What was going on? Why did she look like this? What had happened? He had a million questions and no way for her to hear or answer any of them. Midna, who was indeed the little imp, just laughed at his surprise, giving him another dark look.

"Glad to see you haven't forgotten me Wolf," she said.

Link lowered his head just slightly, telling her as best he could that he did remember, and that he didn't see her as a threat. She just continued to watch him a moment, then landed and leaned down, examining the cuff herself.

The Wolf Walker thought of her strange change. Before she had seemed nice enough, but now there was some darkness in her gaze, some anger that hadn't been there before. He had a good enough guess why that was. Her mother was dead, and there was a good chance that her father was as well. And on top of that she had been changed into this strange creature. He had a good guess that her day was not much better than his.

For a few moments more she gave the cuff and chain a long hard look, then seemed to come to a verdict. She looked up at Link and her eyes narrowed again as she seemed to be thinking of something. Link watched her carefully.

"Listen," she said. "I need a bodyguard, and you need out of here. The way you acted earlier, I've got a good guess that you want to stop whatever it is that Zant is doing. Well I want revenge. So here's our deal." She sat back in the air, giving her nails a thoughtful glace over. Her voice was deadly serious though. "I'll get you out of here, but you have to do what I say, when I say it. Got it? You're still living in my Kingdom and you'll have to follow my rules."

Link gave her an odd look. Follow her rules? He thought of biting her, just to make his position clear. He wasn't going to follow anyone's orders. It wasn't in his nature to be humble. But then he thought of the words of the Golden Wolf and felt his lips curl up into a snarl. He didn't want to follow her rules, but he needed out of here. Besides, maybe there was a chance that she would somehow lead him to finding out what he had to do.

It didn't meant he liked it. He lowered his head and let out a soft growl, letting her know he was complying, at least for now. He supposed that he'd just have to be patient for a while. Besides she was right. He didn't know how this form had affected her. She might not have much magic to speak of at all. If that was the case then she was going to need all the help she could get just to survive. Seeing him lower his head like that, she decided that he had agreed.

She skipped back a bit and landed, then held her hands out in front of her. She cupped them and closed her eyes a moment, summoning for the magic that she needed. A glowing red orb appeared in her hands and she let it grow for a moment. Then she looked up and released it at him. Link jumped back in surprise, thinking she was attacking him.

But his feet left the ground and he jumped back farther than he had been able to before. He looked down and noticed that the chain had been broken by her magic. Now there was just a little bit of the chain hanging from the cuff. He sniffed it a moment, but there was no change other than the fact that he could now move freely without the chain keeping him from going far.

"I broke the chain," Midna said. "But that cuff's something that I don't have the power to break right now. Zant took away nearly all of my magic when he changed me into this form, so that will have to do. Come on mutt, we've got to go."

With that she skipped back and used her magic to phase through the bars. Outside she paused and gave him that dark look again, eying him carefully. He let out a soft irritated huff and stepped forward. He got the message. She wanted to see him get out on his own.

He moved immediately to that box, sniffing it gently. It seemed he had been right. He could smell soft dirt where the ground had been cracked, either by a previous escape or some accident. This must have been why he had been chained up, so he couldn't find this and escape. Now that he was free however the small box didn't really pose much of a problem.

He braced his back legs and put his shoulder against the box, then began shoving it with as much force as he could. It was heavier than he had thought, but soon it began moving. It hit the wall and would move no more. But that was enough. There was a hole large enough that even his wide shoulders could squeeze through.

Dirt had been placed back on top and patted down so that it formed a hard shell. But that was nothing he couldn't handle. Immediately his strong front legs and claws went to work, scooping out the dirt fast and furiously until there was nothing but a hole between him and the other side. Then he dipped his nose in and wriggled through as quickly as he could.

On the other side he shook off his coat. He wasn't clean by a long shot, and being chained like that had kept him from being able to properly groom himself. But he doubted that there would be much time for that now. Even though he didn't look as clean as he usually liked to keep himself, he still looked powerful and fierce. Foes would have to be wary of him, or fall to his fangs.

Link lifted his eyes and looked around. He could still smell Midna nearby and hear her, but he saw her no where, and he couldn't pin point where the sound was coming from. For a moment he felt himself a little frustrated at his inability to communicate with her. What game was she playing now? If she wanted his help she needed to appear herself.

Something hit his back, and Link felt every muscle in his body quiver. He whirled around, noticing Midna but still snapping at her furiously. This seemed to please her however, and she let him turn in circles a few time, trying to get her off. He wasn't some horse for her to ride, and he wasn't some dog. He was going to show her that.

Midna seemed to decide that she'd had enough watching him run in circles though and quickly grabbed his ear, pulling back hard. He yelped but ground to a halt, grizzling lowly at her in anger. But he also realized that this wasn't helping them so he needed to keep his pride in check for now. She giggled at him, but still didn't seem to mind the fact that he'd tried to rip her apart. She patted his head now and gave him that dark glance.

"Easy boy," she said. "Hm, seems you aren't as stupid as I thought after all. Good. Now remember our deal. You're going to do as I say. Got that mutt?"

Link wanted to snap at her, but decided against it. Link never was one to go back on his word. Besides he realized, he was just restless. He'd been trapped in that cell for too long, and the wolf didn't like to be trapped anywhere. For now he just needed to do as she told him. She needed his help like he needed hers. He didn't know his way out of the castle, and she needed a body guard. Besides, maybe she would know a way to bring Zant down.

He wondered what had happened, and why she was in this form. Obviously it was a humiliating form, and one that Zant had forced her to take. But still, if she had been cornered by Zant then how had she escaped? And what had happened to the King? He had no ability to get answers to these questions for now, so he'd just have to trust that something had happened to ensure all these events had taken place and leave it at that.

He did notice however, that she didn't seem to be off balanced on his back at all. She seemed like she had been taught how to ride bare back, and she knew how to do it well. Her legs were curved into his hips but not digging in. She was relaxed and leaning forward a little so that her hands were on his shoulders and buried into the deep fur of the mane that ran down his neck. This she was gripping, but gently. She seemed almost at home on his back. His theory of her riding bareback was confirmed as she kicked his sides.

"Come on," she said. "I'll tell you where to go mutt. We need to get something and then get out of here. Don't you want to beat Zant? You won't do it standing here."

Link let out a low growl at her once but then fell silent again. He just had to remind himself that he was going to have to be patient for now. Don't forsake any help...right. It was a good thing all that waiting around in that cell had managed to help him heal fairly well before the start of this strange quest. That kicking in his sides couldn't have done him any good. Baring his fangs slightly at the thought of being treated like some domestic horse, he turned his head to look at her, nodding to tell her that he was ready to go. She let out a huff.

"About time," she said. "Do you see that staircase over there? That leads to the top floor. Though it wouldn't be that simple. You'll have to find all the levers that hang from the ceiling in order to unlock the gate. If we were outside trying to get in we'd only have to hit one button. But this way is so the guards could catch anyone trying to escape."

Link gave a sigh. Of course it couldn't be simple. It was a Twili Palace. If there wasn't some dark trick or design he'd have to start worrying. For now that he decided that his best bet was to follow her directions and get going as fast as he could. She pointed out a direction, and he turned his nose to face that way and began moving.

He was going at a lope, an easy but quick pace that he could keep up for ours. It seemed effortless, and he glided forward without a hitch or flaw in his stride at all. It was a smooth ride for Midna, and he knew it had to be smoother than any horse. She could feel every muscle under his coat rippling as it carried him forward, and she felt danger in his step.

The Wolf Walker and his strange Twili rider continued forward. Her weight on his back wasn't uncomfortable, in fact she hardly weighed anything. But feeling her small hands and legs, her small form against his spine, was odd. It wasn't something that he was used to, and he didn't particularly want to get used to it. It was a constant nuisance and distraction. However he was aware that she was his only way to leave this place. It didn't make it any easier.

They passed by several cells. Many were empty, and others had piles of bone and skin in the back, the previous tenants of those prisons that had also not survived the attack. Link kept his eyes forward, hardly glancing in the direction of the cells for more than a few moments. He had to keep his eyes open for those levers.

He found the first one and stopped under it, giving it a thoughtful look. It was rather high up off the ground. Even standing on his back legs he wasn't going to be able to grab it and pull it. It was a strange "L" shaped lever that hung down from the ceiling, and it was pushed a little to the left, if he had been looking through the bars of the cell at it. At a loss, he turned his head to look at Midna.

She groaned and rolled her eyes, crossing her little arms and eying him disapprovingly. She then sighed and seemed to admit defeat. She nodded towards it, and taking her meaning he backed up a few steps and leaped up in the air at it.

He was a little surprised to feel himself hang from the ceiling a little bit as the hand like hair on her head grabbed it firmly. Her grip on his sides and in his mane grew tighter, making him wince a little as his forward momentum dragged the lever forward and it clicked into place. Then Midna released her hold on it and they landed harmlessly on the floor again. She gave his side a reprimanding kick, making him growl a little.

"Do I have to do everything for you?" she asked. "Come on mutt. There are six more of these levers, and I'm not pulling them all for you. Let's get going!"

Link resisted the urge to snap at her and instead focused his efforts on continuing down the hallway. He just kept telling himself that he needed to find those levers and then whatever it was that she was looking for. Then he'd leave and hopefully he'd be rid of the Imp Princess as soon as possible. He didn't think he could take much more of this. For now he just needed to keep going and then he'd be able to say goodbye to the insufferable creature. He didn't like this change in her.

He didn't get far however when a sound came to his ears that made him pull up and listen carefully. Midna was no doubt about to give him another kick when she paused, hearing it too. He turned to look and saw that on the other side of the wide dungeon halls was another cell that had a group of three young Twili women. He paused to catch a scent in the air and found he recognized him. Midna then sighed in relief as she saw them, and spoke quietly like she didn't want to be seen.

"It's just three of my ladies in waiting," she said. "Let's go."

Link was surprised, and turned to look at her again. She was deadly serious though, and gave him a glare that told him she was ready. Link couldn't believe it! Why had she changed from that kind girl to this uncaring imp?

He thought on it a moment, but decided that it came from these recent events. Zant had killed her mother and possibly her father. He had placed her in this strange form and taken away her magic. Then he had usurped her throne and probably gloated about it. Her family's trusted adviser had turned out to be an insane Twili bent on hellfire and destruction, and everything she had believed in had been shattered. It wasn't a pleasant experience.

He could imagine the loneliness and bitterness that she was feeling. He had once felt the same thing, and he still did at times. But Link suddenly felt angry with her. He had decided that he was going to allow her to lead him on, and that for now he was following her rules. But this was too much! The girl he had met wouldn't abandon her own people like this. He knew that much about her, and he hardly knew her! She had taken him and his friends in and treated them kindly, so why would she leave her people in this state now? Even if she had been through a lot, she was acting like a spoiled brat, and a selfish one at that. She was only caring about herself.

He didn't really care what she did to him, or how she treated him. If she had a plan to get rid of Zant then he'd take that abuse and gladly. He didn't have anything, and he was apparently chosen for this job. He wanted to protect his pack, but to do that he'd have to stop Zant and his god, and he needed all the help he could get. But Link wasn't going to let her get away with treating other people like they were worthless. If she was coming with him, she was going to also follow by this rule.

Link let out a low growl and then laid down. Midna stared at him a moment, seeming to not understand what he was doing. Then she got angry and let out a low hiss between her bared teeth. She kicked him in the side, but the wolf didn't move.

Link stared straight ahead, ignoring Midna's threats and hisses. She kicked him again and again, hit him with her small little hands, but he refused to move. He didn't look at her or acknowledge she was there. He even laid his head down on her paws and waited for her to realize what he was wanting. For several minutes they sat this way. Then Midna let out another hiss, sounding frustrated.

She glanced towards the cell to make sure that they hadn't been spotted. The girls were far too busy wallowing in their own self pity to have noticed the silent pair, and it was too dark for their eyes to make out the shapes with the tears spilling from them. Midna then realized with a soft curse. He wanted to help them. She should have seen that by now. He had been stubborn and helped her, so he was going to be the same with them. He was refusing to move, and she realized that to get him to willingly continue, she was going to have to comply with him. She hated being beat, but she didn't need to hurt him or she would be stuck too.

"Alright fine," she hissed quietly. "You want to help them? Fine I'll help them. Go over to the cell and let me use my magic to break the lock. Then we're right back on track, got it mutt?"

Satisfied Link stood and walked directly across the hallway to the cell, Midna quietly hissing insults at him behind his back. He ignored this though and paused outside the cell. Here Midna also fell quiet, no doubt summoning what magic she could to open the cell from the outside. He had no doubt that it was impervious to magic from the inside, at least the door was, which was why the chain had broken but these girls hadn't escaped yet.

They stood there for a minute or two, watching the girls sobbing quietly to themselves. Link pitied them. It must have been hard, happily waiting on the Princess one day to be thrown into the dungeons by a mad man the next. They probably had no idea what had happened to their beloved Royal Family either. Then Midna released her magic and the clock banged open with a clang.

The girls looked up, seeing only two glowing pairs of eyes, a large and strange shape, and blackness. Panicked breathing was soon heard from within. No doubt, they expected that some strange monster had come to finish them off. But then Midna spoke in a harsh voice.

"Stop that," she hissed. "Don't scream or you'll just make things worse. I just saved you, so be thankful."

It was obvious that the girls knew the voice, because they looked up in disbelief at the sound of it. They broke down into a fresh wave of tears, which Midna only clicked her tongue at in annoyance. No doubt she saw this as only a set back to her that needed to be quickly resolved. Link didn't move however, knowing they needed to speak.

"P-Princess Midna," one called. "You're alive! We thought for sure that you had died with the Queen! We heard that the King had been injured and captured by Zant."

"He's alive?" Midna asked, seeming much more interested in the conversation now.

"Yes," the second sniffled. "Zant wants him to see his Kingdom fall. When did Zant become so cruel?"

Midna looked away, feeling guilt crashing over her suddenly. She was sure that the Wolf Walker, whose name and human face she didn't know and had never seen or heard, could tell. His ears came up and he glanced over his shoulder at her. But she didn't care. Her mother was dead because she hadn't paid enough attention. If she had then none of this would have happened.

"I," Midna said after a pause in a tired voice. "I don't know."

"My lady what will you do now?" the third asked, scared. "Surely you can't be thinking of taking Zant on yourself! I mean, look at you! You can't take him on in that form!"

"I will defeat Zant," Midna hissed angrily. "Even if it costs me my life! He has to pay for what he's done. I have a plan to get the power I need to defeat him. You let me worry about that."

"But alone?" the first gasped.

"I'm alone," she replied, tapping Link's head with one of her long fingers. "I have him. He's my bodyguard until I get the strength I need. Then I'll end this."

Link wanted to be mad at her, but he found that all three Twili women had turned to him with gratitude shining in their eyes, and he couldn't manage it. These people needed Midna to survive. They didn't have any other hope now. He didn't know what power Midna meant, but if she had a plan that he would follow it. He didn't like the idea of being her bodyguard, and he didn't like the idea of her riding him like a horse everywhere. But he didn't have any other plan to defeat Zant. Then there was Zant's "god" to be taken care of.

Well he supposed that wouldn't be a problem with Midna. Once she got her revenge on Zant she'd return here and that would be the end of their quest together. That would leave Link to get another plan to defeat Zant's more powerful master. It sounded like a weak plan even to himself. What was he supposed to do? How was he going to do it? He supposed that he'd have to worry about one thing at a time until he was ready.

"There," Midna said. "I've let you out. Now you let out anyone else that's in here. Me and the mutt are going to pull all the levers and let us all out. Get on it."

She kicked Link's sides, eager to be leaving. The three young Twili watched her a moment, seeming surprised at her change. But then one leaned forward and fearlessly put her mouth to his ear, whispering softly and quietly so that Midna couldn't hear.

"Please," she said. "Don't hold it against her. She's a sweet girl. I'm sure you know that. Just watch after her for us, and send her back to us safely."

She pulled back and looked directly into Link's eyes with a pleading expression. Link found himself nodding to her, promising her silently that he would do what she asked. Yes, maybe Midna was insufferable now, but she was needed here. Once Zant was gone then he could send her back to go face his true foe. He mentally sighed, realizing as Midna impatiently kicked his sides again, that this was going to be the longest adventure of his life.

He backed up and began loping gently down the hallway again, looking for the levers as he went. He did think about that final foe, the Gerudo King that was so strong that he had not been killed but sealed away. How was he even going to take on something like that. It seemed impossible, and it might just be the last thing that Link ever did. He wondered if he was up to something like that. But then he realized that he would have done it anyway. To protect his friends, he had to end the reign of both Zant and his "god", no matter what it took.

With increased vigor Link picked up the pace, knowing that he had to get out and soon. He didn't know what Midna's plan was, but her plan was far better than nothing. If he could defeat Zant like she promised, then he was all for it. With this in mind, he turned back to the task at hand.

He found the next lever easily, and Midna also opened this one for him, tsking at him as she did so. They continued down the hallway, and Link was beginning to realize that the huge dungeon was actually just one long loop that continued forever. It was the perfect design for stopping escapees. If someone were to try and pull all the levers guards would just have to wait for them to try and leave before grabbing them and hauling them back to their cells and making sure they were as secure as possible. It made his job easier too though, because there were no guards down here now.

They passed a cell with a man in it, talking to one of the girls, who must have gone the other way and had reached it before them. She was now working to unlock the cell, motioning at the two of them as they passed. Link was only absorbed in finding the next lever. He found the third lever, but Midna refused to open this one for him, like he had asked far too much this time. With a sigh he took several steps back and eyed it.

He missed it on his first jump, and his second, and his third. By the forth jump he was growing a little frustrated but slowly finding his way towards it. He leaped a fifth time and this time his strong teeth caught it and dragged it forward. It clicked into place and he dropped down. Midna was impatient once again though and kicked his side again.

"You got it," she said. "Hurry up! We don't have all day, unless you want Zant to get away with this!"

Link let out a soft growl as he turned and continued onward. He was going as fast as she could, as she was going to have to deal with it. By now though, he had a good idea what distance the levers were apart from each other, and how he was going to deal with it.

He found the fourth, and this one took four jumps. The fifth took three, and the sixth took only two. By the time he had reached the seventh one he easily made the jump and got it on his first try. With all seven levers now pushed the right way he continued his lope down the hallway, soon passing the cell he had been imprisoned in. There was a group of about twelve Twili here, all who looked nervous and were waiting nervously.

Link felt a kick in his sides, which told him that Midna wanted him to walk straight up to them. He reluctantly did so, and many of the Twili jumped badly and trembled at the strange sight. The three young female Twili from before however quickly calmed their fears and they turned to Midna with surprised but tearful gazes.

"The levers have all been pulled," she said. "I need you to push the door open."

"Y-Your highness," a man cried in alarm. "What if there are monsters?"

"I'll take care of them," she replied. "None of you can fight, and I'm not letting him out of my sight." She tapped his head again.

Link let out an indignant growl. Did she really have that little faith in him? He forced himself to calm. He just had to be patient with her. He made a promise to look after her, and he honestly had no other idea on how he was going to take care of Zant. He'd have to put up with Midna for a while longer if it meant putting an end to all of this once and for all. The Twili at last seemed to also reluctantly agree, because they put their shoulders to the thick stone door and pushed.

The sound was loud and obnoxious to Link's ears, and it put him on edge. He began to bristle and felt all of the hairs on his neck begin to stand up. He watched intently as the door finally moved on its own and locked into place with some unknown mechanism high above. Link waited, his hackles up as he watched for any signs of the monsters that were sure to be coming any second now.

There was nothing, but that didn't comfort Link. The most patient creature was often the most rewarded. Slowly he inched forward, his eyes assaulted by the light that was streaming in from the windows. It had to be around noon now. His eyes slowly adjusted from the darkness below to the world above. Still, he saw nothing and everything seemed oddly quiet.

Quietly he pulled himself onto the floor in front of him. He took a few hesitating paces forward then, leaving the Twili behind him and stepping away from the door. There was still nothing. Midna seemed to think they were in the clear and was all for leaving right then and there. But then there came a cry from below and the door slammed shut behind them.

Link snarled and turned, seeing a seamless floor behind him, where the carpet ended oddly. He couldn't even tell where the door had been. Then something fell to the floor, like four large pillars that were black with the same red Twili marks as the monsters. Between them came a fence of pure energy that kept Link from bolting away as he thought he might. He was trapped in a fence with an unknown force soon coming to attack.

A portal opened above them, and Link snarled at the new and strange magic that Zant had brought upon him. Three more of those strange monsters that had appeared in the throne room appeared before him, and he felt Midna hiss and tighten her hold on his fur. He snarled and bristled, eying them one by one. This wouldn't be too difficult he thought, not if they didn't attack at once.

They had found the guards, and they seemed angry. Link didn't waste time however, leaping onto one and sinking his teeth into its throat and shaking its savagely. It felt good to be doing anything, even killing, after being trapped below for so long. The guards still didn't seem to want to kill him though, so they let him attack. With the first falling he leaped on the second.

Midna was fighting to keep her hold on his fur, but he paid her no mind. He just tore and slashed at the creature until with a pitiful yelp it fell dead. Link turned to face the final one with a snarl. However this one backed up and raised it strange head, letting out a low drone of a call. Link didn't have time to wonder what it was for though, because both shapes behind him stirred. Link quickly backed away, snarling and bristling. What now?

"We have to kill all three at the same time," Midna said in alarm. "Or the last one will call the other two and resurrect them!"

Link wasn't sure what kind of monsters these were, or why they even had the ability to call their comrades back from the dead. They must have truly been mindless monsters then, and soulless too. What kind of creature could call another back from the dead? It was unnatural, and Link felt himself shudder at the thought of it. But Midna seemed to be formulating a plan. She tapped his head to get his attention.

"Listen," she said. "I'm going to use my magic to target all three of them at once. You'll have to give me the time to do so. You'll know when it's done. Then just attack. The spell will take care of the rest."

Link didn't have a better plan, so he just nodded and then bristled again. Carefully he approached the first one, snarling and baring his teeth. The three guards approached, eager to regain the strange prize that their master wanted so much. Link saw an orange spark around the creature's feet, but none of them seemed to notice. Midna's spell had targeted the first one.

He quickly backed up as they drew closer, facing them and snarling the whole time. They approached closer, sparks still dancing from the feet of one. They still had yet to notice this, and they followed Link, carefully watching in case he should attack again. He was sure that if he tried attacking in the same manner as he had before they would just grab him and knock him out again, then everyone below would be in trouble. Sparks leaped from the feet of the second.

Link wasn't going to be bated by them. He ran to the side then started circling them, his eyes never leaving him, and body facing them at all times so Midna had a direct view of them. He had no idea what she was doing, or what spell she was using, but he hoped whatever she was doing was helping. The monsters hesitated.

They seemed to be able to tell that he was planning something, and they were suddenly unsure of it. The sparks leaped up from the feet of the third one, and all three paused and looked at the feet of the others, wondering what they were. Link knew he had no more time. He roared loudly and opened his jaws, jumping for the nearest one.

There was a flash and he felt the unnatural black blood of these creatures flying over him. Then his feet hit the ground again, and he found he had gone much farther than he had meant his jump to carry him. He was now behind all three of them. He skid to a stop and whirled around with a snarl, expecting them to leap on him. But he instead found all three lying on the ground dead. He blinked in surprise. Somehow Midna's spell had targeted and made him attack all three before even he had any idea what had just happened. He was glad that it had happened that way though. There was no call to raise them from the dead again, and all three disappeared into dark particles. There was silence, and the dark fence disappeared.

"There," Midna said, seeming again pleased by her guard. "They're dead."

Link turned though and returned to the place where the door had been. He sniffed around, trying to figure out how to open. Midna knew she wasn't going to convince the stubborn wolf to leave them, and so she sighed and explained which tile to step on that would open the door from the outside. He stepped on it, and the door once again ground open and the frighting Twili within blinked in the light. They gave out quiet but joyous cries when they saw their Princess and her wolf guard alive and well. They ran out to greet her with tears in their eyes.

"Don't just stand there," Midna said. "Get out of here before you get caught again. I can't come back here for you! We all have to go and quickly. There's something I have to get before I leave. But I'll return and get rid of Zant."

Reluctantly but knowing their princess was right, they all left quickly and ran away. Midna watched them leave until they were lost in a bend in the hallway. Link couldn't tell what she was thinking right now, but he was still and quiet. He wondered for a moment what he'd gotten himself into. None of this was going to be easy.

"Listen mutt," Midna said. "We've got something we've got to find. You've got to keep your part of the bargain. You'll be my bodyguard until I can find what I need to defeat Zant. Once he's gone you can go on your way, got it?"

Link nodded, agreeing to this. He had his own reasons for taking this quest. Even if he hadn't been called by the gods, he probably still would have done it. There would be no way for his pack to be safe if he didn't. Midna seemed pleased by his much more willing attitude now and gave him what could almost be called an affectionate pat.

"Good," she said. "Now listen. What we're looking for is here in the palace, so we'll have to be careful. It's black, and it looks like an odd helmet with only one eye. We're getting it and then getting out. The others are elsewhere, and we'll have to go get the other three too. Once we're done with that we'll worry about Zant. I'll tell you where to go."

Link wondered at that a moment. An odd helmet with only one eye? What kind of thing was that? If it could beat Zant then it was probably something magical, and he wasn't sure he wanted to be around it when it was unleashed. But there were in total four of them? He was pretty sure that this wasn't something that he was going to enjoy at all, but he didn't have a choice. He had to get rid of Zant, even if it meant getting Midna these strange objects. Midna saw his hesitation and giggled behind him, petting his neck as if to calm him.

"Don't worry," she said. "I'll protect you."

Link found that this wasn't what he was worried about. He had somehow found himself on this odd quest to save the world, and his only ally was an Imp Princess who seemed as likely to hinder him as help him. He had no other ideas though, and simply turned his nose in the direction that Midna pointed him in and let his body follow it.


	6. Fused Shadows

Chapter Five: Fused Shadows

* * *

Link had no idea where he was going, no idea what he was really looking for, or how it would help him. The impatient Imp on his back wasn't improving his mood any either. He forced himself to take a deep breath and try for the thirteenth time to leap across the gap that he had missed before. He just had to be patient. He looked straight ahead, trying to size up the jump and make it across safely. He thought he might have had it this time. But as his paws began to leave the ground again Midna gave an impatient hiss that made him hesitate again.

It wasn't quite in surprise at the noise. It was one that he was beginning to associate with her. However she had been quiet for quite some time and the sudden noise had made him instinctively flinch to hear such a hostile sound coming from so close. Her weight dragged him down too, little though it was, and he was unused to feeling someone on his back like this.

Plus there was a hole in the ceiling that rain was pouring from, making the stones that remained for the staircase wet and making him slip. He missed and went falling into the pool of collected rainwater at the bottom of the now exposed room that had a hole blasted in the middle of it, no doubt from Zant's magic. He took no injury except to his pride and his patience.

Midna gave an indignant cry to find herself wet, yet again. Seriously how many times had he missed? He just couldn't seem to make that jump though and so he -once again- dragged himself out of the pool and shook his coat as dry as he could. He didn't really care that this meant that Midna had to get off his back for a while and dart away, floating in the air as she did so as he shook off. He did however give her a slight growl when she landed roughly on his back again, making his sides ache just a little from another reprimanding kick.

"Don't give me that," she hissed. "We need to get going, and you can't make that jump! Hurry up mutt and get back up there, or someone will find us!"

Link begrudgingly admitted the point and began up the stairs again. These too had also been blasted, leaving holes in the walls floors and ceilings from Zant's previous attacks (or another insane tantrum) and making the area hard to traverse. Midna might have gone on by herself, seeing as she could fly and all, but she needed her bodyguard close and was having to wait for him to make his way up the stairs. It was beginning to get on her nerves. It wasn't too much farther now until she claimed her prize, but until then she had to wait for him to get up these stairs.

Link easily made the jump over three smaller holes in the stairs, though he nearly fell again when some of the bricks gave way under his feet. He managed to make it back up to the place he had been before though. Here he stopped and watched, again trying to size the leap up in his head and make up for his failures before. He'd have to make it this time, and larger holes than this waited farther up. He shook his head a little, wondering how on earth he was going to make it up. It seemed impossible.

Midna seemed tired of getting wet though. She floated up off of Link's back and then over to the ledge. She then turned to face the Wolf Walker and folded her arms, just floating there. Link blinked at watched her for a minute, and she let out another impatient hiss.

"Come on mutt," she said. "We need to get going. Just aim for where I am and you'll make it. I guess I really DO have to do EVERYTHING for you."

Link ignored her angry tone and turned his attention to sizing up the jump again. Now with her as a reference to the distance he had a pretty good idea how far he needed to leap. He tensed and then sprung forward, easily gaining the other side now. Midna went to the next gap, and they repeated the process up all five of the larger gaps until the staircase became whole again. The Imp dropped onto his back again and gave a huff, but Link kept his cool and ignored her, running up the stairs and onto the level landing of the next floor, however high up that was.

Here Link paused, scenting the air. He could scent something familiar here, something he had scented before but couldn't recognize. His nose twitched as he sought out the reason why it he knew it. He realized there was a similar one near here, and with a start he realized what it was. He turned to look over his shoulder, his startled eyes looking right at Midna. Not understanding why he had stopped she tsked at him and glared.

"What is it mutt?" she asked. "Why have we stopped?"

The familiar scent was like Midna's, so it was a blood relation. Her mother was dead so it had to be her father. But if he had been captured by Zant as well then there was a good chance that he had been put under guard, even if he was hurt. That meant that there were guards near. He whirled around to face the front, starting to bristle and growl. If there were monsters then where were they?

"Are you ignoring me?" Midna hissed indignantly.

He felt his snarl only deepen. He couldn't even talk to her and she thought he was just ignoring her? He couldn't have explained the situation more plainly than he was, but she wasn't paying attention to him. She really wanted that stupid helmet thing, but she wasn't paying attention to her guard's obvious warning signs. He was trying to tell her that they were probably going to be attack. He wasn't sure by what, but he knew there had to be something close by.

He caught an odd scent suddenly. There had been a creature hiding nearby, but since the stench of blood filled this place so much he hadn't scented a creature that was mostly masked by the scent of it. It was a horrible green thing, wearing just a little bit of clothing with a bandanna pulled up over its nose as if to hide its face. It was carrying a huge club that was made of wood but studded with spikes. Both this creature and its club were covered in dry blood, which is why he hadn't scented it. It was covered by so much that it was impossible to scent anything but the blood.

He saw it leap out of the corner out of the corner of his eyes. It had its club raised already to swing, and Link knew he couldn't turn in time to leap onto it. He rolled his shoulders sideways so Midna, who was no longer holding on tightly, went tumbling off into the floor. He didn't pause to think about why he had done it. He just did it. He had promised to protect Midna, and that's what he was going to do, even if she was insufferable.

Midna hit the floor with a curse as she was thrown off. It wasn't enough to hurt her, but it was enough to scrape her up a little. As it was however, it was much better than Link was about to get. She leaped up, ready with a string of curses to give to the insolent wolf. She had about two seconds to register the green monster and the snarling wolf before there was the dull thud of the wood hitting bone. Then there was a loud yelp and Link crumpled to the ground as his legs gave out from the attack. Midna screamed then, and the monster turned its eyes to her.

The creature went to step over the wolf, foolishly thinking Link had been defeated. But Link was angry. It was painful from where the club had hit his leg. He didn't think anything was broken. The swing had been clumsy and at an odd angle since he had leaped out to surprise him. The creature didn't seem very intelligent either. He had just given Link a straight shot at its throat as it raised its club to strike at Midna.

The wolf leaped up before the creature had a chance to respond and snapped his strong jaws on its throat. It let out a terrified gurgle before the enraged wolf quickly turned his head and ripped its throat out in a shower of blood. Midna just stared at the wolf. She'd never seen such rage in his eyes, or such ferocity in his attacks. She wasn't sure what to make of it, and she found herself a little scared of it. But he turned his angry eyes towards the hallway they were facing.

More of the dumb creatures were appearing now. There was about a dozen in this hallway, but Link was enraged. He had been very patient with Midna, but it wasn't in his nature to act so humbly. His leg was hurt, and though he was sure he hadn't broken anything, he knew it was probably pretty badly. It would take a while for it to heal. Besides, he just felt the need to kill something now. The wolf was not taking to this constant nervousness while making their way through this place as well. The castle was dangerous, and the wolf needed to kill or run. Running wasn't an option, so the human was, for a moment, overridden to let the wolf kill.

Though there were nearly a dozen the enraged wolf let out a full battle roar and leaped onto them, tearing and slashing as he went. He was determined to kill them and avenge himself his hurts. There was no gentleness in his eyes anymore, only savageness. Midna could only watch, spellbound. She had heard of this kind of transformation in wolf walkers. Though they were often kind creatures and even in this state wouldn't attack people, monsters and animals weren't off bounds for them. She knew that, even now, he was little danger to her. But the knowledge had nearly been all but forgotten until this moment. This kind of snapping was the reason Wolf Walkers were so feared by Hylians even though they didn't attack people unless they were being threatened with their lives.

She still found the sight terrifying. She'd felt satisfied to see him killing before, knowing that she would unleash that on Zant one day. But now she felt uneasy. She had been treating him very poorly, and she was scared of seeing him act like this. He had seemed so...patient before...kind. Now she was seeing the wolf let loose, and since he couldn't change into his human form with that cuff on the wolf would be let out more and more often.

The monsters soon lay dead, and Link waited, making sure there weren't more. With his foes all dead his eyes returned to normal and he let out a pitiful whine and licked at his injured shoulder. Midna noticed the instant change in his demeanor and knew he wasn't dangerous anymore. She slowly floated closer and looked at him. He hardly did more than glace up at her, letting out an audible sigh as he saw her. He didn't expect her pity. He expected her to be furious for throwing her off and impatient with him. She wouldn't care that he was hurt.

She knew that this was what he was thinking as he licked at his injured shoulder pitifully and stood there waiting for the verbal abuse. She felt angry and wanted to lash out at him, but with numbing clarity she realized that he was right. That's exactly how she would have acted if she hadn't just restrained herself. He had probably saved her life by throwing her onto the floor, and he was hurt. She had been nothing but mean to him since she had met him in that cell. She didn't even know if he was more hurt than just his shoulder, and she kept hitting and kicking him.

She felt horrible suddenly. He had probably saved her life at least three times now, and she was being nothing but horrible to him! And yet he just kept carrying her and going where she told him. She didn't understand how he could do it. She had just seen what happened when he kept his frustration bottled up like he was.

Midna knew she was just angry. She was bitterly angry at herself and felt betrayed. She should have listened to the wolf walkers earlier when they had warned her about Zant. She realized guiltily that she should had listened to him earlier too before the green monster had attacked. It might not have even realized they were there until she had started acting like a spoiled brat. He had noticed something else too and had looked at her. She looked down. No one would be proud of what she had become. She didn't have the right to take her anger out on anyone, and especially not someone she didn't even know. She didn't know his story. Either way, he didn't seem like he trusted her. She didn't know why he agreed to come with her other than to get out of that cell.

She felt guilty, that was true. She couldn't help but reach out towards his wounded shoulder, wanting to help somehow. He didn't look at her, but he did snarl at her to warn her against touching him. She recoiled quickly, feeling angry again. That feeling was soon replaced by guilt yet again as he stopped growling as soon as her hand moved away from his side. He didn't trust her, and he knew that he had no reason to. She'd been nothing but cruel.

She said nothing and gently lowered herself back into her spot on his back. He was still wet, and she wondered if he was cold. Was his discomfort only growing? She couldn't bring herself to ask about it right out. She had been far too mean to him.

Link was surprised as he felt her sit down gently on his back and keep her hands away from his shoulders. Wasn't she just going to be cruel to him? She seemed to fidget nervously on his back for a moment and then sighed.

"Hey mutt," she said in a much gentler voice than normal. "After we get the...thing I'm looking for, we'll go find somewhere safe and rest a while. Got it?"

Link glanced over his shoulder at her, surprised at the change in her. But he saw the same angry and defiant face. He thought he must have been mistaken. She was probably tired which was why she was suggesting it. Well whatever. He didn't have any other allies now so he'd just have to make it work. He turned his head forward again and gave her a slight nod so she wouldn't yell about him ignoring her again and waited for her to tell him where to go.

She pointed his nose forward to the door at the end of the hallway. Link found that the hall was filled with more blood now so the scent he had detected before was almost gone now. Upon reaching the door he realized that it was stronger than usual. He paused here, waiting to see if there were anymore enemies. Upon seeing none appear he nudged the door nob with his nose. Midna reached up and opened it with the hand like hair on her head and then they walked in.

They found the room empty, except for the king who was sitting in a chair and sadly looking out a window at the kingdom he had loved below. Midna was struck speechless, and Link couldn't talk. Link padded forward nearly silently, except he now had a bad limp on his right side, since his right shoulder and side had taken the punishment for that blow. The king said nothing for a while. Link looked up closely at King Naneb. He thought his wife and child were gone, and his kingdom crumbling. And now he thought Zant had returned to torture him more. His eyes were tortured enough.

"What is it you want now?" he asked. Midna could contain herself no further.

"Daddy," she cried, tears pouring silently down her face.

She leaped off of her wolf guard and flew right towards her surprised father, who turned with shocked eyes as she flew into his side. He stared at her a moment, obviously not recognizing her form. He recognized that voice though and he pulled her into a hug, not ashamed to let tears fall down his own face. Link felt a pang for his own parents, his real ones. They had said they loved them, and he wanted to believe them. But he felt oddly like he was trespassing suddenly, and cast his eyes around the room for the object that Midna was referring too, anything to not look at them.

He found a shelf high up, next to the roof. It was covered in many things, and though this had used to be a store room, everything was pushed aside to make room for a bed and a chair. Link spotted something that was an odd shape though and carved with weird designs. He sensed that there was strong magic in it on instinct. That must have been it. He leaped up into a chair and put his paws against the wall and reached up with his nose. It appeared to be hollow with a hole in the top. One of the eyes was chipped away and missing, while the other was shaped oddly like the eyes of a Twili and slanted slightly. It had two spires that curved just slightly towards the top. This was what Midna wanted?

He took one of the two spires gently in his teeth and picked it up, careful to not knock anything else off of the shelf. It was lighter than he thought it would be. He leaped down to the floor, wincing a little as he put too much stress on his injured leg. But he carried the thing over to where Midna was and set it down on the ground. Like a good little dog, Link thought bitterly. He shook away the bitter thoughts though. Midna had been nicer to him than she had been in a long time, and he would rather stay on her "nicer" side. The sound made them look. Upon seeing the item her father's eyes sparked.

"Midna you can't seriously be thinking of trying to defeat Zant with the Fused Shadows can you?" King Naneb demanded. "That is forbidden magic!" Link paused. This was a Fused Shadow? And it was forbidden? What had he gotten himself into.

"Do you know of anything else that can fight that amount of magic?" she asked defensively, like a child who had done something they knew was wrong but was justifying it.

"That doesn't mean you should become a monster to fight a monster," he cried. "No Twili in a hundred years has been able to use that magic without becoming something they would regret! No one can weild it alone."

"Who says I'm alone?" Midna asked right back and without a second thought. "He's with me." She pointed at Link, who was a little surprised. How was he supposed to stop magic of any kind? "He'll keep me in check." She paused then as if realizing what she was saying and turned to him. "Won't you?"

"Midna," her father said in a worried tone. "I can't lose you. You're the only hope our people have left. The fact that you're here, even in this form, is the only light in this darkness. But it's also dangerous. Once Zant finds out what you're attempting he'll come after you. And Ican't let you take the chance of becoming like him!"

"I'm stronger than Zant," she replied.

Here the King fell silent, and Midna did too. Link too was watching him, waiting. Talk of magic was lost on him. He was meant for the sword and the fang. But he knew that this kind of magic was better left out of the hands of those who would try and use it. Still, if he was chosen by the gods somehow to defeat Zant and his god, then wouldn't they need this kind of power? Isn't that basically what the Golden Wolf had said? The King however, eyed Midna with some disappointment.

"Are you truly?" he asked. "I can't see how? Perhaps you are angry and perhaps you have a right to be. But you should not take your bitterness out on others. I can see a similar darkness in your eyes that haunted his. You are not insane, but anger can become evil. Look at this creature you have brought with you. One look in his eyes tells me he doesn't come willingly, only because he thinks he must. Where is the Midna I knew, who could befriend anyone? She would have had this Wolf Walker coming along because he wanted to, not simply because he felt he had to. His reasons for joining you are his own, but it is not entirely willingly."

Midna turned to look at Link, and his ears shot up. It was true that he felt he needed to come, but he wasn't really willing to come along, at least not with her. She hadn't been too kind to him since they had met, and he had been forced to endure her as well as suppress his own instincts. He met her eyes a moment and found that she seemed deeply confused at her father's words. She knew how she was acting was wrong, but it felt right. He could understand. He had been bitter at his parents for a long time, and some days he still was. But he knew too that anger couldn't change anything, just made him feel better when it was relieved. It was no way to live. She was facing much the same thing, and he reminded himself again why he needed to be patient.

_Because you're just like me, _he said quietly. _Aren't you? _She only heard a quiet growl, but it was a gentle one.

"I know why you are acting this way," her father continued. "And I know that if you choose to take this path then I can't stop you. But I beg you to become what you once were. Only that kind of person, kind and not self centered, could ever hope to contain the power of the Fused Shadows. You will have to grow kind again, and let go of this need for revenge and anger."

"But without that," Midna said quietly. "why would I need to go on this quest?"

"For love," her father replied. "Only love can contain the Fused Shadows. Only the purest of intentions can keep the power of those magical artifacts in check."

"I don't remember how to love," she cried.

Link pitied her, he truly did. He knew the emotions that were running through her head now, and he knew why she wanted her revenge. She'd never had as hard a life as him, and she was having to grow up in an instant. She'd had everything done for her before, but now she had to do so many things herself. She'd been thrust into a world she'd never known, and he knew that she was going to have to own up to her actions from now on. It was hard on her.

"Then start with this," her father said gently. "Show this creature love. You don't know this Wolf Walker or his face or name, but you have to treat him with respect. Learn to treat him as your friend and equal, like a person and not a dumb beast. That is why he came here no doubt, because the Hylians refuse to treat them this way."

"But he doesn't even speak," she said.

"I'm sure there's a reason for that," he replied. "And whatever it is, he chooses not to or can't." He paused, watching her. "Tell me Midna, do you remember what I told you the Twili see Wolf Walkers as?" She shook her head. "As love. They are creatures so different from us, a race that is both tame and wild at the same time. Yet they are strangely gentle and once there was one who gave everything to protect our races and all others. They are selfless creatures. Let him teach you love, and let him teach you how to be selfless again. Then and only then will I let you leave with this in good conscious. Promise me this Midna."

"I'll try," she replied quietly.

The King watched her a moment, and she hung her head. Link understood. He knew what she was feeling because he had once felt it too, and he felt stupid suddenly for thinking so badly of her. She was just angry and confused like he had been. It was love that had made him able to smile again and forget the bitterness. It was love that made him able to at least somewhat forgive his parents and his old village. They had ended up taking him somewhere that was better after all, so if they had wanted him gone it was a win for everyone. So since he understood what she was feeling, he'd have to do the same for her.

He'd have to take the first steps and try his best to show her what kindness he could. He knew that it might take a long time, but if he was patient with her then he'd be able to break through. He'd have to start now and not give up on it, no matter how much she pushed him away. Sooner or later she'd accept he wouldn't take no for an answer, and then he could only wait. He met the King's eyes and nodded, telling him that he understood and he would try his best. The king nodded in return.

"Then that's all I can hope for," he replied. "Now listen, you must leave here as quickly as you can. If the guards find the carnage outside they'll be after you in an instant." Midna looked up again.

"No," she cried. "Father come with me!" He gave her a sad smile.

"I would if I could," he replied. "But my leg is broken. I can't walk and you can't carry me. I doubt even that Wolf Walker could help me escape now."

Midna hung her head again, her shoulders shaking a moment. She seemed confused and in pain. Link knew that there wouldn't be anything he could really say or do to help her except try and prove that it was worth her time to be kind again. She looked up then at the Wolf Walker with a helpless expression. He laid his ears back, telling her as plainly as he could that he was sorry. She nodded and picked up the helmet, putting it on her head. It was both frightening and reassuring. She slipped onto Link's back and looked at her father once more.

"I'll come back," she promised. "And I'll defeat Zant."

Her father met Link's eyes for a moment, urging him to leave with her before she could change her mind. Link turned and dashed from the room as quickly as he could. He was limping badly from the wound he had gotten before, but he knew they couldn't stay here any longer. Midna was very quiet on his back, and somehow Link found himself thinking he'd rather hear her being angry again. He knew that silent loneliness all too well.


End file.
